Valduggery: Songfics
by Sadistic Creator of Death
Summary: This will only every be updated if I hear a song and I think it fits
1. Save the hero, Beyonce

**My very first songfic **

**Righto, away we go.**

_I lye alone awake at night,_

_sorrow fills my eyes,_

_but I'm not strong enough to cry,_

_despite of my disguse,_

Valkyrie cheered as she had just saved the world yet again. Nefarian Serpine had been resurected my Melancholia, out of sheer spite. Valkyrie destroyed Serpine and put Melancholia in a cell.

_I'm left with no shoulder,_

_but everybody wants to lean on me,_

_I guess I'm their soldier,_

_but who's gonna be mine,_

"You will save them right, you will stop me won't you?" she asked the worry evident in her voice,

"Of course I will, I keep my promises."

"Until the end?"

"Until the end," he nodded.

_Who's there to save the hero?_

_When she's left all alone,_

_and she's crying out for help,_

_who's there to save the hero?_

He watched her. She smiled at something Saracen had said. But Skulduggery knew better. That smile wasn't real. That was her cover up smile. It hides the rageing war within her.

_Who's there to save the girl?_

_After she saves the world,_

_After she saves the world,_

He knew it would be soon. When she would break. When she would stop fighting. But she had to keep fighting. It was who she was.

_I bottle all my hurt inside,_

_I guess I'm living a lie,_

_inside my mind each day I die,_

_what can bring me back to life?_

He knew he had to tell. And he would. He would tell her his deepist secret. He loved her.

_A simple word, a gesture,_

_someone to say your beautiful,_

_come find this hidden treasure,_

_with eyes lead to a pot of gold._

They lived on throughout the days, the months, the years. Both of them dreading the day Valkyrie Cain loses herself. The day Darquesse rises.

Who's there to save the hero?

_When she's left all alone,_

_and she's crying out for help,_

_whos there to save the hero?_

_Who's there to save the girl,_

_After she saves the world,_

_After she saves the world,_

"Skulduggery I'm losing control and I have to tell you something."

"Fire away."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

_I've given to much of myself,_

_and now its driving me crazy_

_(I'm crying out for help)_

_Sometimes i just wish someone,_

_would come and save me,_

_(save me from myself)_

Darquesse laughed as she killed off the last survivers.

_Who's there to save the hero?_

_After she saves the world_

**I just read that and it is really deppresing.**


	2. Draw Your Swords, Angus and Julia Stone

**This goes out to the Ghanith fans**

_I see her come down through the clowds,_

_I feel like a fool,_

_I ain't got nothing left to give, _

_nothing to loose._

Skulduggery, and Valkyrie were together. Like together, together. Ghastly thought is was a bit strange. He didn't know how to handle it. All he could see was a twelve year old Stephanie, with a four hundred year old skeleton.

_So come on love,_

_draw your swords,_

_shoot me to the ground._

What Ghastly wasn't expecting though was Tanith Low. (Ha, that rhymed) The strikingly beautiful sword weilding blonde, that was so called human. To him Tanith was an angel, a very wicked angel mind you. He felt like he saw her come down through the clouds. But did Tanith know this? No! Of course not. How could one love a man with scars.

_You are mine and I am yours,_

_lets not fuck around,_

_cause you are, the only one,_

_cause your are, the only one._

He, Ghastly Bespoke, was unconditionaly in love with her, Tanith Low, and she was undoubtly in love with him. Did he know this? No! They were to scared to tell each other. Will they ever get around to it? Who knows. They could be married by now. The could be parents by now.

_I see them snakes come through the ground,_

_they choke me to the bone,_

_they tie me to their wooden chair,_

_here are all my songs._

Ghastly walked to the front of his shop and looked out the window. No one ther- Wait! Was that Tanith? Yes, yes it was. Ghastly hurridly walked back to the sowing machine, just as Tanith walked through the door. He feined surprised.

_So come on love,_

_draw your swords,_

_shoot me to she ground._

"Tanith! What brings you here?"

"Valkyrie and Skulduggery are busy on another case and said I couldn't come," she replied grumpily, a pout on her childish face, "so I came to the next best place next to fighting."

"I am truley honered," Ghastly laughed.

Y_ou are mine and I am yours,_

_lets not fuck around,_

_cause you are, the only one,_

_cause you are, the only one._

"Mhm, so watcha making?" She asked.

"A present, for someone who I love very much."

"Ohh, okay. Do I know this person?"

"Tanith, what would you say if you were this person?"

The only.

"Am I?"

"Yes," he looked back to the fabric.

He saw her get up, in the corner of his eye, and walk around until she was standing next to him.

"Ghastly."

He looked up and me her eyes. She crouched down so she was level with him.

_Cause you are the only one,_

_Cause your are the only one._

"I love Tanith, I'm sorry but I am. I'm in love with you." he spoke so soflty and quietly she barely heard him. He looked down at his shoes. Tanith hooked her fingers underneath his chin and made him look at her.

"Hey it's alright. Cause you know what? I'm in love with you too."

_The only one,_

_the only one,_

_the only one,_

_the only one._

_So come on Love,_

_draw your swords,_

_shoot me to the ground._

_You are mine and I am yours,_

_lets not fuck around._

_The only one._


	3. Until The End - Quietdrive

**I saw a video on youtube about Valduggery and thought I'd use the song.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Don't hate me at the start**

_When I'm gone, I hope that you'll stay, Keep me close in memory. You can move on, with your promise of new, I'll be right here waiting for you._

Just as she was about to go he gripped her arm and stopped her. She craned her neck to look at him.

"Is there something wrong?" She raised her delicate eyebrows in question.

He suddenly let go, as if he thought it was best to let her go and move on.

"Goodbye and may life bring to you, what it may." He replied.

_Don't forget me, my love, my love, I won't forget you, my love, my love._

She got in her car and drove away. Leaving him to all his thoughts and regrets. Like the way he regrets of ever dating her. He regrets the way he destroyed the other her. It was best. Skuduggery Pleasant was letting go of China Sorrows. And it was for the best.

He had his eyesockets on someone else anyway. The main reason why he was dating China, because he thought that, this girl that he was in love with, deserved better.

_To the end of the world, and back. Until the end of time, no one could stop me, if they tried. The darkest days, the darkest nights, I won't stop until I die. Until the end of the world, my love, to the end of time. _

He called this girl and told her to come over. That he had very special news to tell her. That this piece of news was important and that she needed to know. And right away.

No sooner then half anhour later, this girl was ringing his door bell.

_Eternity is so beautifully cold, I wonder if angels ever feel old, I'm lost in your eyes, I'm stranded at sea, You know your everything to me._

He opened the door to find a dark haired beauty looking at him with expectant eyes and he ushered the girl inside his home. He knew today was the day. She was ready. Ready to know what he wanted most, even if she did decline. He would be heart broken, but he would understand.

"What is it, that you wanted to tell me?" She asked

Oh that voice! What that voice does to him. Makes his theoretical heart burst with joy. It makes him forget his past. His worries dispate as quickly as they start to bug him. He would listen to her voice all day.

_Don't forget me my love,_  
_my love,_  
_I won't forget you my love, my love._

To him she was beautiful, even when she was covered in cuts and bruises. She was a fighter. She was a god killer. She was the world destroyer. She was a powerful sorceress, a skilled Necromancer and a powerful Elemental.

She was Valkyrie Cain, Stephanie Edgely but most of all she was Darquesse. She was what scared everyone. She was going to destroy the world. _Was_. Skulduggery changed all that. Now she was back to being Valkyrie Cain. _His_ Valkyrie Cain.

_To the end of the world,_  
_and back._  
_Until the end of time._  
_No one can stop me,_  
_if they tried._  
_The darkest days,_  
_The darkest nights._  
_I won't stop until the, _  
_day I die._  
_Until the end of the world, _  
_my love._  
_To the end of time._

She noticed he had been staring at her, head cocked in thought and she walked up to him. She placed a gentle hand on his shouder.

"Skul... Please tell me whats wrong...I hate seeing you like this..." Her face darkened and her voice turned hard, "...Was it China? Did she hurt you? Can I puch in her face?"

_Don't be afraid when,_  
_everything fades to gray._  
_No, don't be afraid,_  
_I need all you're love,_  
_I need all of your pain._

He decided to reply with a joke,

"It's a pretty face isn't," his voice was light and she knew he was joking.

"Yeah. Pretty ugly," she growled.

He smiled, he had activated his facade before she got here. He made her a cup of tea.

"Valkyrie there is something I've wanted to tell you for a while now," she opened her mouth and he held up a hand to stop her,"just let me finish. I've known you since you were twelve and you have grown into a charming, dangerous, witty, stupid," she rolled her eyes, "and beautiful young 35 year old. Yet you don't look a day over 21. Valkyrie, I...I love you. I love you so much. I've loved you since I first saw you, in the graveyard, and I will love until the day you draw your last breath. Valkyrie I guess what I'm trying to say is..." he got down on one knee and she gasped, "Will you marry me?"

_Don't forget me my love_  
_(my love)_  
_my love_  
_(my love)_  
_I won't forget you my love_  
_my love_

"YES! YES! YES! Omigod! YES!" She cried and threw herself down and crashed herself into him. They rolled on the ground and she came out on top.

"Until the end."

"Until the end."

_To the end of the world_  
_down and back_  
_Until the end of time_  
_No one can stop me_  
_if they tried_  
_The darkest days_  
_The darkest nights_  
_I won't stop until the _  
_day I die_  
_(until the day I die)_  
_Until the end of the world _  
_my love_  
_Until the end of time_  
_(until the end of world)_  
_(my love)_  
_(my love)_  
_(till the end of world)_  
_(my love)_  
_(my love) _

**I love this song so much and the chorus makes me think of Dark Days. Don't you think? Until next time folkes!**


	4. Demons, Imagine Dragons

**Shout out to Deadgirl19 for suggesting my next two songs**

_When the days are cold,_

_and the cards all fold,_

_and the saints we see,_

_are all made of gold._

Valkyrie was missing, they couldn't find her anywhere. Skulduggery was getting ready to kill. He needed her here. What if she was dead. Would he survive? No. That was for sure. If she dies he dies with her.

Lord Vile was getting stronger. He wondered if that was what Darquesse whas like. Constantly nagging to get out. Vile did. And soon Skulduggery would give in.

_When your dreams all fail,_

_and the ones we hail,_

_are the worst of all,_

_and the blood's run stale._

He needed to get out of here. Valkyrie. Someone would see his secret. Valkyrie. What would Ghastly think of him? Valkyrie. Would Ghastly forgive him? Valkyrie. Would he forgive himself? Valkyire.

Lord Vile had a goal, he would get Valkyrie Cain. He would kill anyone he had to. He didn't care about Ghastly. Why should he? It was only Ghastly. Vile had already killed his mother. Why not finish off the rest of them?

Skulduggery Pleasant let his demon take over. Lord Vile stood in his place.

_I wanna hide the truth,_

_I wanna shelter you,_

_but with the beast inside,_

_there's nowhere to hide._

Lord Vile flattened, town, cities, countrysides, and even Sanctuaries in search of his partner. For days now. And still no sign of her. He walked to Skulduggery's house to find Ghastly sitting by the front door. Vile grinned mentaly. His chance was here.

"Lo... Lord Vile?" His grin widened.

"What do you want Bepoke?" His voice the harshest whisper.

"No. Where is Skulduggery?"

Vile laughed.

"Oh Ghastly, so niave, I am Skulduggery."

_No matter what we breed,_

_We still are made of greed,_

_this is my Kingdom, come,_

_this is my Kingdom, come._

"Wha... No...you..." Ghastly took a minute to compose himself "YOU!" He charged at Vile, who merely flicked his wrist and Ghastly flew backwards and crashed into the door. It opened at the sudden contact.

Lord Vile gathered the shadows and threw them at the Elder.

"What did you want to tell me, Bespoke?"

"No, I shall not tell_ you,_" Ghastly felt the shadows tighten and he started gasping for air. Vile tilted his head, proof of Skulduggery being inside that armour.

"It was somthing to do with Valkyrie waan't it?" When he got no answer, he threw more shadows at Ghastly. Sharpening them. They cut through the skin with ease. "_Wasn't it?"_

_When you feel my heat,_

_look into my eyes,_

_it's where my demons hide,_

_it's where my demons hide,_

"They...found...her...Australia..."

Australia. From what Lord Vile had heard Australia was a Cradle of Magic, also the largest island in the world.

"Where in Australia?"

"A... town... Raymond...Terrace... NSW..."

Vile thrust out his hand and the waiting shadows raced forward cutting Bespoke's neck, killing him instantly.

_Don't get to close,_

_it's dark inside,_

_it's where my demons hide_

_it's where my demons hide._

Vile shadow-walked to Australia. He hid in the darkness of allyways. A young man walked passed and he grabbed him by the mans collar.

"Alrighty mate, take a chill pill."

"Where am I?"

"Aww yer in Australia," she mans accent was thick and rich.

"I'm sorry what was your name?" Vile was trying to be nice. It wouldn't last long.

"Ah ya changed me name? What kinda fella are ya hey?"

"What is your name," Viles paitience was wearing thin

"Josh. Joshua Teluhy."

"Okay. Where in Australia am I?"

"Yer in Queensland, Gold Coast. Got the beaches 'ere."

"Okay, thank you."

"Yer right mate."

Vile reached out with his hand and snapped Joshua's neck.

_They say it's what you make,_

_I say it's up to fate,_

_it's woven in my soul,_

_I need to let you go._

According to the map Vile brought with him NSW was in the state below QL. A twelve hour drive without traffic. One problem. He didn't have twelve hours. He walked to the nearest car shop. Closed. Perfect. He went around the back of the building and deactivated the sercurity system. As he was doing so he remembered when Valkyrie and himself had broken into the Vault.

_**They got out of the horrible Canary Car and crossed the street, then moved through the garden area to a tall tree behind the gallery. Making sure they wouldn't be seen, Skulduggery put the bag over his shoulder and started to climb. Stephanie jumped for the lowest branch, grabbed it, and started climbing up after him.**_

Vile then started to bash in the door.

**_"You sure I can't come with you?" Stephanie asked._**

**_"I need you out here in case something goes terribly, terribly wrong."_**

_**"Like what?"**_

_**"Oh, any one of a number of things."**_

_**"Fills me with confidence, that," she muttered.**_

Once Vile was in he stood around and decided which car to take.

_**"And your entire plan hinges on the hope that they haven't restored electricity yet?"**_

_**"Well, yes," he said after a slight hestitation. "But anyway..."**_

_**He looked over at the setting sun, then looked back at Stephanie**_

_**"If you hear any screaming," he said, "that'll be me."**_

Vile chose a deep red 2009 Bentley Arnage, 4.4 L BMW V8 engine. He slid in, after he found the key and drove out the windo. He turned on the radio to hear Demons by Imagine Dragons.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright,_

_I wanna save that light,_

_I can't escape this now,_

_unless you show me how,_

After what seemed like forever Vile crossed the border and was soon in Sydney. He followed the signs to Raymond Terrace. He came of the Pacific Highway and turned left at the round-a-bout. He pulled into the petrol station.

And what he saw was a sight to behold. In the Max Desiel next to him was a very bloodied and bruised Valkyrie. Before he could react she turned her head towards his car. A look of recignition crossed her dull features. She peered into his car and their eyes met. A thug of a man came out and slid into the drivers side, they pulled out at alarming speed and continued to race down the street.

Vile followed them and found himself parked outside an ugly house. It's window were grimy and rusted. The paint was cracked and peeling. The fence was raggedy and destroyed. And the grass. Good Gods, the grass was yellow and long.

He heard a scream from inside and he threw the door open and stormed into the house. He found Valkyrie on the floor and a man standing next to her, foot coming in for another kick to the head.

Vaile fumed and lived up to his name. The man ran out of the room and Vile took a glance at Valkyrie before stalking after him. He walked into the kitchen and found the man hold and AK-47. Vile frozed and the man fell for it. The man started gloating immediatly.

"Yer scared of this, arn't ya? Ya ever 'eard of manners?" The man sounded disgusting and he reeked of cockaine. "Ya come inna my 'ouse, ya stormed in. Ya protecin' ya little damsel and distressed. Lemme teach ya a lesson mr." He went to fire and Vile pulled it from him witht the shadows and threatened the man with his own weapon.

_When you feel my heat,_

_look into my eyes,_

_it's where the demons hide,_

_it's where the demons hide,_

Vile pulled back the hammer and fired. The bullet his the man in the leg and he went down with a scream. Vile shot him again in the arm. Blood flowing out of the wounds freely and quickly. The man laid there sobbing and wailing loudly. Vile walked up to the man and pointed the gun at his mouth, and he shut up real quick.

"You're lucky I'm not making this anymore painful," he murmered before puting the man out of his misery.

Skulduggery pulled through and hurried into the living room. Valkyrie was lying unconcious and he picked her up bridal style. he placed her gently in the back seat of his new car. They then started to drive to the John Hunter Hospital.

_Don't get to close,_

_it's dark inside,_

_it's where my demons hide,_

_it's where my demons hide._

**Sorry if Lord Vile seemed a little out of character.**


	5. Monster, Skillet

**I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that. My new top came today. I made a Skulduggery Pleasant top on VistaPrint. It has parts from most of the books and a big SP in the middle written in bones. **

**Disclaimer; I don't anything. None of the songs and none of the characters. The music belongs to whoever and the amazing people were created by The Golden God himself.**

**Enjoy **

**P.S, Sorry for any mistakes I wrote this at school, I was incredibly board.**

_The secret side of me,_

_I never let you see,_

_I keep it caged,_

_But I can't control it,_

_So stay away from me,_

_The beast is ugly,_

_I feel the rage,_

_And I just can't hold it._

Darquesse. The World Destroyer. How? What? Where? When? _Why? _

The questions running through her head. Valkyrie Cain. No longer the hero. But the greatest enemy the world will ever see. What was it Scapegrace had said? Murder in an art form. Now that award could go to her. The greatest killer that ever lived.

How would she tell Skulduggery? What would he think? Would he kill her? She sure hoped not.

_It's scratching on the walls, _

_In the closet, in the halls,_

_It comes awake,_

_And I can't control it,_

_Hiding under the bed,_

_In my body, in my head,_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

Would he make her go to gaol? Would he help her understand?

She will have to tell him soon. She could never keep something from him. He would figure it out. He always did. She needed to sleep on it.

Not that she could sleep anyway. Darquesse filled her every thought at quiet times like this. Valkyrie can't cope. She can't. She is a soldier, sure. Her biggest fear. Her biggest nightmare. The person she could never ever trust was, herself.

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel Like a monster,_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmare has just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster._

Valkyrie had never thought about killing herself. Why would she need to? She had the perfect life. What everyone wanted. A life of danger and adventure.

She needed to save everyone. She had to save her loved ones, Her parents and her baby sister. And her friends. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she killed any of the Dead Men. They were her family as well. The brothers she never had. Skulduggery. How could she do that to him?

How could she pull apart a person she holds so close to her heart. Ha! Heart. She doesn't have a heart. She is a cold blooded killer. And she always will be. Unless she end her life.

_My secret side I keep,_

_Hid under lock and key,_

_I keep it caged,_

_But I can't control it,_

_Cause if I let her out,_

_She'll tear me up,_

_Break me down,_

_Why won't someone save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

She walked into the bathroom, how cliche of her. She started to run a bath. Her phone ran.

Skulduggery.

Valkyrie couldn't help it she broke down in tears. The walls breaking down. Her emotions getting the better of her. She dropped to her knees, not knowing she accidentally pressed answer.

She sobbed into her hands.

"Valkyrie... Are... Are you alright?"

Valkyrie stopped crying. Skulduggery had never heard her cry before. How childish of her. How dare she break down like that. She has to be strong. She built her walls back up. Keeping it all bottled inside. Slowly she picked up her phone

"Skulduggery. Come over. Now." She hung up.

_I fell it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess I feel like a monster,_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmare has just begun,_

_I must confess I feel like a monster._

She screamed. It was to much. Again she screamed. She couldn't trust herself. What was she going to do? She screamed a scream that tore itself out of her throat. A scream so raw and filled with so much agony, no sound came out.

She was weakening. Her throat raspy from her animalistic screams. She cried and cried until Skulduggery arived. He burst through the bathroom door and dropped down next to her. He cradled her to his chest. Whispering sweat nothings to her.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here now. It'll be alright. I promise." His voice was so soft. So velvety. She cried even harder into is suit jacket. A gloved hand cupped her chin. Skulduggery tried to lift her head to look at him.

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like monster,_

_I, I feel like a monster,_

_I, I feel like a monster. _

"Valkyrie... Please look at me... I... I need to tell you something."

She tore herself away from him.

"NO!" She shouted, she can't hear this not now. Not like this, "No. Pleasae don't say it. You can't. No one can ever love me. No. I don't believe it. DO NOT SAY IT!"

Skulduggery looked at her. Shocked by her sudden outburst. He continued to look at her, not moving, not talking. He was frozen. She turned her head away from him. She saw the bath over flowing. But she didn't care any more. She didn't care about anything or anyone.

Skulduggery stood. She never knew someone could move so slowley. He was testing her. He tended to do that a lot.

_It's hiding in the dark,_

_It's teeth are razor sharp,_

_There's no escape for me,_

_It wants my heart,_

_It wants my soul._

"What's happened to you?" He breathed. She looked at him and instantly regretted it. His usual strait back was hunched over at the shoulders. His head usually held high with pride was now dopped down low. She faced him fully. It was now or never. Live or die.

"You need to lock me up. You can't have me out here. I'll hurt people," she paused, choosing her words carfully, "I'm... I'm not safe. I... I found out my true name. And... well, let me introduce myself. Hello Skulduggery my name is Darquesse."

She studied him. Waiting for him to rip out his revolver and shoot her between the eyes. But he did none of that. He just raised his head. Took one step towards her. Two. Three. Four. He pulled her onto a hug.

_No one can hear me scream,_

_Maybe its just a dream,_

_Or maybe its inside of me,_

_Stop this monster!_

The hug was gentle. She frowned. Was she imagining this? How could Skulduggery be hugging her? She was going to kill him. Maybe he was just as crazy as her. Pfft. At least he didn't have to worry about killing the world.

She hugged him back. Tightly. She never wanted to let go. She wanted this moment to last forever. It wouldn't of course. Since when did anything go the way she wanted. She wished she could tell him everything. Like the fact that she loved him too. That she wouldn't stop at anything to make sure he would be alright. But how could she do that when she is the one that kills him. It would all go to waste and make things harder for the both of them.

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess I feel like a monster,_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmare has just begun,_

_I must confess I feel like a monster._

"I would never lock you up. Listen here Valkyrie Cain. I love you. Nothing can change that. No matter who you are. You could be the female version of Scapegrace if you wanted. Actually no you can't. I had a mental image. It was not a pretty sight. Anyway, back on track. I don't care who you are or what you look like. I love more then anything else in this world. And you should feel good about that. I love myself more then I do most people. Valkyrie, you are the most amzing woman I have ever met. And I love you, including Darquesse. And you might want to turn the tap off. The bathroom is flooding."

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I'm gonna loose control,_

_Here's something radical,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

Cursing herself, Valkyrie untangled herself from Skulduggery and turned of the water. She let some go out then turned to look at Skulduggery. He tilted his head at her, then nodded.

"I leave you to it then." He gave her one last hig before exiting the bathroom, closing the door behing him.

Valkyrie sighed and slid down into the bath.

_I feel like a monster. _


	6. Author's Note MUST READ!

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

Okay well I've been getting some complaints about how songfics are not allowed, so for future reference I will just name the song then get on with it! Sorry if I made anyone feel uncomfortable.

And sorry if you were expecting a chapter, I can't this afternoon. Could just get this in. Anyway I promise I will update heaps over the weekend.


	7. Miley Cyrus, Someone Else

**Warning M Material. It gets pretty heated.**

Valkyrie looked around the room, her walls littered with picture of her and her friends. Her adopted family.

Why did this hurt so much. Some days the pain would catch up to her in this sprint, and she would stand still, and talk in that hollow, quiet voice she picked up from Skulduggery

Skulduggery.

They were so alike. Skulduggery and herself. Heartless, dead, killers.

He had changed her. When Valkyrie looked in the mirror she gaped at the girl staring back at her. Stephanie Edgely would never have been like this. This confident, strong, deadly, smart tongued girl. From the long hair to the tight cloths to the soulless black eyes. Void of any emotion. Stephanie would be in shock. Be in awe of this girl. To bad she was this girl. The girl going through so much heartbreak, she felt like dying.

Skulduggery hadn't been in touch for the last week, and all that did was add to this pain.

She turned as she heard a knock on her window. She sighed as she saw the familiar silhouette perched by her window. She opened the curtains and her jaw nearly fell off.

Skulduggery...Human?

He entered and his lips latched onto hers in a forceful kiss. Yup, definitely human.

She didn't even know they were moving until her back hit the bad, her hands pinned above her. This wasn't the Skulduggery she knew. Oh, no. Skulduggery would never have even dreamed about this. This man on top of her, was a complete stranger. But she didn't care. As long as he created a distraction from this unbearable pain coursing through her body she would be alright.

He kissed along her jaw line and down her neck.

She was brought back to reality when she heard a voice,

"Why do you do this to me?"

When he didn't get an immediate answer, he went back to her neck.

Its not that she didn't want to answer, it was because she_ couldn't. _She didn't have the will power for anything these days.

Skulduggery's hands were roaming everywhere; down her sides, through her hair, across her chest and stomach, down her back, caressing her thight. Almost as if she was a lover. Only she wasn't.

A sharp pain came from her neck, and she felt warm liquid running down her skin.

He bit her?

He started to lick away the blood, giving the wound tiny, smothering kisses.

He hooked her legs around his waist as he lifted her top over her head.

She didn't speak afraid that if she opened her mouth she would scream, shout and tell him all her problems. But she didn't want that. She wanted this. What he was finally giving to her.

His hands skimming over the milky skin on her stomach. Leaving wet, sloppy kisses down her chest.

Valkyrie accepted him and enjoyed a night of pure bliss.


	8. I Hate Everything About you

I Hate Everything About You, Three Days Grace.

Sanguine drew his razor against the stomach of the helpess, sobing mortal. He carved his initails into the mans belly, scarlet, red blood pouring over the ruined skin.

Sanguine stepped back to admire the view of the man pinnned to the wall, with knives in both thighs, shins, collar bone and forearm. He sighed and walked out of the allyway, leaving the poor man to die.

He couldn't stop thinking about Tanith. But what troubled him was that he hated her. He hated her so much he was feeling something more towards her. Was it love?

Did he actually _love _her?

What was that song he used to listen to her? How did it go? Something about hating everything about a girl, but asked why he loved her.

That's how Sanguine felt, he was conflicted

He walked 'till he came to where they both now lived together. Not that they saw eachother or anything.

He walked in to find Tanith siting on the bench counter eating an apple. He walked up to stand in between her legs, grabbed the apple, threw it over his shoulder and kissed her angrily. She complied and pulled harshly at his hair. Clawing her nails down his back, drawing blood.

He hooked her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and threw her across the room, towards the bed.

He walked forward stripping off his t-shirt. Stalking over to her where she cradeled her bleeding head in her arms. Fear flashing in her eyes.

Did she...? Did she _forget who he was and what he was capable of? _

Sanguine silently fumed. How_ dare_ she _forget_.

She stood on shaky legs and glanced at his face seeing a scowl so full of hate, she quivered.

Her eyes showing mixed emotions; worry, confusion and fear.

So, much fear and he smiled, a sick smile.


	9. Blank Space, Taylor Swift

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My friend at school told me to do a Fletchyrie. Said he hated Valduggery, probably shouldn't even do this, 'cause, like, everyone ships Valduggery.**

**Set after Death Bringer,**

Blank Space, Taylor Swift.

Valkyrie smiled at Fletcher, he had bought everything new for her, she could tell. Blank Space, her favourite song, started playing itself in her head.

He had even tried to tame his unruly hair, although it didn't make much of a difference. He still loked like a pokemon character. He was wearing a deep red Tuxedo, with polished black shoes.

She reckoned he had raided Skulduggery's closet. She shook his name out of her head and let Fletcher step into the mansion. He smiled.

"Valkyrie, you look lovely," he said, raising her left hand to kiss it. Oh my, Fletcher had changed. It was the first time she had seen him since he left for Australia. That country served him well.

"Thankyou," she believed she looked lovley. She was wearing tight ripped jeans, a black top that said ARMY, a black leather jacket and white Jordans. Her long, raven hair in a cute messy bun, and her makeup concluded in, smokey eyes and bright red lips.

She led Fletcher into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, looking at him through her eyelashes, and he blushed.

He sat down next to her and brought his legs up to cross them, "Whatever you want."

"Go for a drive?"

"Sure."

He got up and led the way over to his black, BMW, how he actually got this BMW was unkown. She slid into the seat and felt the leather immediatly sink in to shape around her. She thought about the last time she was in a car like this. The Bentley. She doubted she would ever even see that car again. Not after Skulduggery left all those years ago.

He turned on the engine and the car roared with power. He sped down the drive and soon enought they were cruising down the highway.

xxx

About an hour later they were climbing a hill towards a lookout. The car sounding angry and determined to make it up. And sure enough one minute later they were there.

The lookout looked over the whole of Dublin City, every building lit with lightsand sparkeling in the moonlight.

They sat in comfortable silence before Fletcher kissed her.

She gasped, but kissed him back.

That was when they appeared on a Ferris Wheel in England.

He put his arm around her shoulders, as her face lit up with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

She pointed out the sites and looked up at the sky. Discovering different constellations. Valkyrie hadn't felt this happy since she was last with Skulduggery.

"THANKYOU! THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU! Fletcher this is amazing," she squealed like a little girl.

"Anytime, Valkyrie. You derserve a break every now and again."

She straddled his lap an kissed him, her hands roaming up his chest, over his shoulders too meet at his neck where she played with some of his hair.

He answered with the same amount of need. One of his hands gripping her waist, the other untying her hair, letting it fall down her back. That same hand falling down to her neck, traveling down her side to meet on her waist.

He teleported them back to his car and they landed in the back seat with a pop.

"...Valkyrie..."

She pulled back,

"Yes?"

"I never got over you and I'm willing to forgive and forget. Will you go out with me. I love you Valkyrie, I'm truly in love with you."

"I love you too, Fletcher. And yes I will."

**Omfg. So glad that is over. I HATE FLETCHYRIE! I FUCKING SINK FLETCHYRIE! VALKYRIE LOVE SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT, THE SKELETON! NOT FLETCHER RENN, THE STUPID TELEPORTER!**

**VALDUGGERY FOR LIFE!**


	10. Like I Can, Sam Smith

**Right, I think I owe you all an apology. Sorry for swearing last chapter. I needed to get that out. And I'm also sorry to all the Fletchyrie shippers, out there.**

**Replies.**

**Libertied Insanity, I'm glad you like it. As I was reading it through, I thought it was all a bit to fast, but I just wanted to finish. Halfway, I stopped writing it, and went back to my TV. I just could not think of ****_ANYTHING._****.**

**Chocolate Minion, Amazing name. Chocolate Minion, I love it! Sorry I made you cry, I honestly thought that it wasn't at all depressing, but I suppose, with The Last Necromancer, fresh in your mind. It would do that to you. Thanks for the review!**

Like I Can, Sam Smith.

Skulduggery watched her throughout the years, going out with different people. She was so in need of love she even went on a date with Erskine.

She returned frustrated. And he returned very, very, _very_, bruised. So obviously, that wasn't a good idea.

She needed a man, someone who treated her like an equal, someone to always be there for her, someone her knows everything about her, but is still by her side.

So in other words, she needed Skulduggery.

No one would be able to love her like he can, no matter who they are. He even came before that stupid, ugly, brainless, shit faced Teleporter.

Skulduggery pulled out his old Nokia, and dialled Valkyrie's number.

"Hi you've reached Valkyrie Cain sorry I can't get to you. If it's buisness leave your name and number. If it's Fletcher, go away I hate you. If it's Skulduggery and you're calling me 'cause your bored, come around."

Skulduggery pocketed his phone, and fished out his keys.

He needed to see Valkyrie, look into her dark eyes as they first see each other, get lost in her laughter as she laughed at his ridiculous jokes, sink into her body warmth as they hugged.

Yes, he was a cold blooded killer. But she knew that. One of the reasons they had become so close. The reason why that bond between them had become stronger. So strong it could withstand even the wildest storms.

He reached her house and knocked on her door.

No answer.

He tried opening the door, and it was unlocked. He walked around the giant house, but couldn't find her anywhere, on the bottom floor. He ascended the stairs and found her curled in a tight little ball on her bed.

"Valkyrie?"

Her head shot up like a rocket.

"Skulduggery..."

He heard the desperation in her voice and walked over to the bed, sat down next to her and prised her apart.

She just curled straight back up, but at least she curled into him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know..." Then she started laughing, and looked up at him.

"You called me. What do you want?"

"To see the best person in the world."

"Wait. Why are you wearing your facade?"

"Ah, its not a facade..."

"What?"

She lifted up his top, and sure enough, she met golden skin. She trailed her hands across it and he shivered.

"Hey, Skulduggery?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"I found out that I loved someone."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Then he kissed her.

"No one will ever love you like I can, Valkyrie."


	11. Linger, Guy Sebastian

**My first Dexkyrie, don't judge.**

Linger, Guy Sebastian

Dexter and Valkyrie, walked together in the car park, from the Sanctuary. Skulduggery had been needed for something else and Dexter was her parnter in crime to fill in for the skeleton.

"So, Val, I was thinking... Did... did you want to come round for dinner, or?"

"Um... Yeah sure. Why not?"

"Ok, cool. So I'll, um, pick you up at aroun 8p.m., kay?"

"Yep."

"Right, well I'll see you soon Valkyrie."

"Okay, Dexter."

They parted ways, both of them feeling flustered...

Valkyrie P.O.V

I can not believe what was happening. The hottest guy in the world just asked me out to his place for dinner.

Does that clarify as a date?

Oh my god, if it did. Dexter Vex was finally making a very long awaited move. I walked over to my old jeep and drove towards Gordon's.

Gordon was actually fully alive now, and it was awesome. China and Kenspeckle had found a way to work together, which is miracle itself, and brought him back to life.

I pulled up our drive way and kicked open the door.

"Gordon, I'm home!"

"Okay, Valkyrie. I'm in my study!"

No suprise there. That man, always in that bloody study. One would have thought that with a second chance at life you'd get out a bit right? But no, Gordan had gone straight back to his old ways. I suppose old habbits really do die hard, or maybe not at all.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out two mugs, as Gordon trudged down the stairs.

"Anything new happen at the Santuary today?"

"Um... That...that deppends..."

"Valkyrie," his voice dropped into a warning, "what did you do?"

"Nothing!" I protested. But I might as well have been speaking to a brick wall, because he didn't seem to notice.

"Ravel is a very busy man Valkyrie. And if you want him to get Skulduggery back from this case to give to another person, you're going to have to wait."

"Gordan! If you just let me finish, you would know that Skulduggery can take as long as he likes. Dexter is helping me out with a few cases until Skul gets back. I'm also going around to Dexter's tonight... For dinner..."

Dexter's P.O.V

Wow. Did that just really happen? Well if it did, then I had better tred carefully. If Skulduggery got back to a broken-hearted Valkyrie, I'm gonna have to run real fast.

That damn skeleton is damn scary.

I watched her walk away, and saw the way her muscles coiled beneath her shirt. She was pretty damn scary too, so there is no guessing what the two will do to me. Good thing I don't plan on crushing her pretty little heart. I'm gonna actually see if this one will work. And hopefully it will.

Hopefully.

When I was back at my apartment in Dublin City, I cleaned up and tried to bake a chicken.

Valkyrie's P.O.V

I sighed as I tried on the 5th dress tonight. Do I even have to friggen dress up? Why couldn't I just... I don't know...wear my combat gear?

At least I would be able to properly kill him if this was a set up... I've been spending _way_ too much time with that damn skeleton.

I decided to just go with a black top that said _#NOOB,_ a camo jacket, jeans, and black Jordans. My hair in a messy bun, my make up a bare minimum of mascara and lip gloss.

Just as I sat on the couch and call Gordon downstairs, someone knocked on the door.

I jumped up and looked at it. My heart beating fast.

Can I do this...?

General P.O.V

Valkyrie walked towards the door and opened it, to find a very, very,_ very_ handsome Dexter Vex

_Holy Shit... He's Hot!_

Valkyrie told her sub concious to shut up, as Dexter extended an arm and led her down to his black Bugatti Veyron Super Sport.

She looked at it in awe. She didn't think that anything could look better then the gleaming black Bentley. She liked the way the deep blue faded out across the doors.

Dexter waved a hand in front of her face.

"Like something you see?"

"Yeah... I don't know which looks best, you or your car."

He grinned at her and opened her door.

When they stopped outside of a resturaunt she frowned.

"What happened to your apartment?"

She looked over at him, just in time to see him blush and look down at his hands.

"I...I can't cook chicken... I saw it there w... with its arms and... its legs..." His voice cracked.

She burst out laughing.

"You... You felt sorry for a _dead chicken?"_ She laughed even harder.

_"No!"_ His voice quitened, "I felt sorry for its family."

She got out of the car, walked around to his side and helped him out of the car.

"S'kay, Dex. You have a soft heart."

She led him inside and they sat down at a table for two, by the window.

"But I shouldn't _have a soft heart._ I've been to _war_. And killed people easily. And I cried over a damn _CHICKEN!"_

Valkyrie was about to say something when the waitress came over to order their food and drinks. Once that was over they went back to talking. Staying on safe topics. Making fun of other people, watching their facial expressions, and trying to interpret what they were thinking. They talked about Skulduggery's ego, and how funny it would be to see Scapegrace beat Skulduggery in a fight. They talked about Ravel, and how he was a terrible Grand Mage. And before they knew it the night was coming to end and they were back at Gordan's.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"I... I actually have to go and clean up my kitchen..."

She smile and nodded. He leaned over and kissed her, long and slow. His strong arms lifting her and pulling her onto his lap, before wrapping themselves around her waist, tightening as if he thought she was going to disapear.

"Valkyrie... I love you..."

"I love you too, Dexter."

"I have to go... If I don't go I won't be able to control myself, and I don't want to hurt you, Val. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

He went back to kissing her and all thoughts of leaving disolved from existence. He kissed her harder, stronger, deeper. And it wasn't until there was a knock on the passenger window that they stopped. Valkyrie looked up and saw the familiar silhouette of a certain skeleton.

She gave Dexter one last kiss, and climbed out of the car, to tell Skulduggery about the most perfect night of her life.


	12. Scariest Part, Jessica Mauboy

Valkyrie sighed and sat in the middle of her room, staring at nothing. She had hoped that after her breakup with Fletcher another breakup wouldn't hurt as bad. But no, this one hurt badly, if not worse.

The pain started as pang to the heart that made its way across her chest, collar bones and down her shoulder blades, tingling her senses, and awakening her tears. Why would Skulduggery do that?

She cried harder, Skulduggery had said that no matter what he would always love her. That he would never judge her. But when word got out about her being Darquesse, he pointed his gun at her head and said;

_Run. Run far and run fast, but know that if I ever hear or see you again I will kill you._

She ran home, having no where else to go.

Tanith had called her asked her what was wrong with Skulduggery, but she didn't pick up. She couldn't trust anyone, not even herself. Why did she have to live a nightmare? Why couldn't she just have one moment of happiness? Should she kill herself? Would that help?

Well killing herself would definitely make sure that Skulduggery couldn't brutally murder her.

What would she do if she didn't end her life?

Someone knocked on her door and her head shot up, ice started to form in her veins. Who would that be?

She frowned, the only movement she made. Why was she asking so many questions?

_Because you're confused. It is what confusion does to people, but, Valkyrie, we don't have time to be confused. Let me take over just say it and I can make all this pain go away and you will understand everything, I promise._

No.

_Valkyrie, we don't have time for this. I need you to give me control, I can get us out of danger._

Yeah, by putting everyone else in danger instead, but I won't let you I can't. I have to protect the ones I care about. People like-

_People like who? Like Skulduggery? Ghastly? Erskine? Your parents? Well let me tell you Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Erskine are leading the search party looking for you, they are the people planning to kill you. And Mum and Dad, they are in on it too. You can't trust anyone Val. But your not strong enough to do this by yourself. Your weak, not only physically but mentally kay. Your heart broken and you need me to help._

I won't let you, you'll just destroy everyone.

_Valkyrie I will destroy everyone that ever hurt you._

There was a gun shot and Valkyrie felt a burning sensation in her left shoulder. The door fell down and Tanith came running in, Valkyrie felt cold metal against her throat. What? Tanith as well?

Okay... Just make the pain go away, please.

Valkyrie slipped away her eyes closing and Darquesse came her eyes opening. She grabbed the blade, closing her hands around it and pulled. The sword fell from Tanith's grip and Darquesse clicked her fingers holding the flame towards the hilt, and Tanith's breath hitched.

Darquesse's eyes flickered to the door, where an army of cleaver awaited to be commanded, Darquesse started talking, creating a distraction while she healed herself.

"You to Tanith. Wow okay, never saw that one coming. Where you the one that shot me?"

Tanith didn't say anything, she just stayed in her crouched position her eyes never once straying from her sword currently in the danger of being burned. Darquesse moved the sword closer, the hilt resting just close enough that the flame licked, and sizzled it, and Tanith hissed.

"Burn my sword and I'll be the one killing you not saving you."

What?

"What? Then who shot me?"

"Me."

Darquesse swirled around to find Skulduggery. He shot her in the head and everything went blank. She vaguely felt someone picking her up but she lost conscious before she could figure out what was happening.

XXX

Valkyrie opened her eyes. She was int the Sanctuary infirmary, and everything was quiet, she hoped off the bed and walked outside. Everyone was dead. The cleavers were everywhere, missing arms, legs, heads. She hurried into the throne room, where Skulduggery and herself had gone plenty of times. She opened the door and broke down crying...


	13. Every time, Brittney Spears

Valkyrie reached out and grabbed Skulduggery's hand. He looked down at their intertwined hands then up at her. She continued to look straight ahead. Glaring at Sanguine. Skulduggery shuddered and shook his hand free.

His other hand went to his gun and he shot Sanguine before any one could move. He turned to Valkyrie and looked at her with his big hollow eye sockets. He shook his head sadly and, turned around and left her alone in the alleyway.

She walked backwards a step and her back hit a wall. She slid down it and cradled her legs to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and looked down at herself, reflected in a puddle. Rain drops fell and distorted the image so she looked up at the sky and watched the rain fall.

Her phone rang and judging by the ring tone it was Tanith. Valkyrie ignored it.

She just sat there and waited. She didn't even know what she was waiting for. And she didn't care.

Skulduggery hadn't spoken a word to her ever since she had told him about Darquesse. In fact just then when he had looked at her had been the first time he had acknowledged her in weeks. Car rides were quiet. Weekends were long. Meetings were boring.

Her world was slowly coming to a stop.

One day it would stop spinning and she would leave. She would die and go to heaven. She would look down on every one from heaven. She scoffed.

Heaven.

With the way things were going she was probably going to Hell. She would go to Hell and look up at everyone. She didn't deserve anything better. Let alone Skulduggery.

Hours must have passed. Cleavers had come in a black van and picked up Sanguine's dead body. The rain had become heavier. The storm had become merciless. Day had turned to night.

And she just sat there. Waiting.

She felt so small. An inconvenience. A waste of space. She needed Skulduggery. She felt so hollow without him. A dark void in her chest, threatening to swallow her whole. She got up off the wall and walked through Dublin.

The city twinkled in the darkness. Bright lights flashed. Lights from inside restaurants and cafes. Cars. Traffic lights.

She headed towards the park. She saw two people sitting on the park bench, laughing and kissing.

She sat down and watched them. She wanted to have that. Fletcher and Valkyrie had never really kissed. There was a peck of the lips every now and again but never a real kiss.

Fletcher Renn.

She laughed quietly.

Fletchy.

Fletcher Wetcher.

Hairy.

Egotistical.

Unbelievably Stupid.

Her First.

Her first love. Her first heart break. Her first boyfriend. Skulduggery's first competitor. She wished Fletcher hadn't left.

Australia.

She never liked the country. It was hot, stupid, carefree, amazing, Fletcher's home, welcoming, cold.

She wanted to move there. See Fletcher.

Finally she reached Gordon's estate. The sun started to peek over the horizon. She walked inside and found Skulduggery standing right there inside the house.

He folded her into his arms and she melted. His arms the only things holding her up.

She cried into his chest. Her salty tears soaking his suit jacket. Her shoulders shaking.

"Skulduggery..."

He hooked his fingers under her chin and lifted her head.

"Oh, Valkyrie. What have I done to you?"

His gloved hand wiped away her tears. He lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her into bed and went to leave,

"Wait! Skulduggery don't go! Please...stay..."

He turned to her and nodded. She moved over and he slipped under her covers. He let his legs tangle with hers.

"I'm sorry Skulduggery. I feel so weak...like...if I...if I...if...I don't know what to do anymore. I thought you left me."

Skulduggery didn't say anything. He just tightened his hold on her, place a skeletal kiss on her cheek and sang Me and Mrs Jones.

She fell asleep to the sound of his voice.


	14. Dark Paradise, Lana Del Ray

She sighed. How could she move on? She still loved him. Oh, how she loved him. She would love him forever and ever and ever. Even though he left did he leave? Would he come back? He was unpredictable after all. She hoped he would come back.

Everyone was telling her to move on. She wanted to ask them how but she didn't. Of course she didn't, she wanted to appear strong.

She is drowning in her own emotions and fears. She can't do this any more. Why? Because all she does is lay there at the bottom of the ocean humming his favorite song. The only physical thing she is capable of doing in the state she is currently in.

Humming his song the exact way he sang it. He sang it slower and deeper then the singer does. He sings beautifully.

Loving someone shouldn't be this hard, but no matter how hard it is she will love him forever. Who cares what other people think? He could walk right back into her life and she wouldn't be effected. She would welcome him with open arms. The others might not. They care though, she doesn't. She doesn't remember what caring is. She is lost.

He was absolutely perfect to her. He was like a song she couldn't shake out of her head. Constantly ringing his tune through her, never truly leaving her. How could he do this? He will always be with her in her memories. He will forever have an effect on what she does. Everything changed when he left, nothing will ever be the same.

She feels him where ever she goes. Haunting her. Helping her. Giving her advice when she needs it. She should stay strong. He is telling her not to give into her sadness. Why should she go on? Everything she had is gone. What is the point?

She closed her eyes. Flicking through her memories. She doesn't know what to do. A DARK PARADISE.

She does this on a regular basis. Smile at every silly thing they did together. But it only caused her more pain and sadness. She can't do this anymore. She wants to remember him but it gets harder. Remembering him only hurts.

A tormented mind wants to forget, but a broken heart will always remember.

Unfortunately.

She can't forget because she sees him whenever she closes her eyes. She sees him looking back at her.

Now that he his gone she feels like she will never love again. He was amazing and she took advantage of that. Who wouldn't? She misses him now that he is gone. Now that its too late.

And what if he's not there. What if he isn't on the other side. What if there is nothing. No Heaven. No Hell. What then? What would happen?

Her friends ask her why she is still strong. What was the point of dwelling over someone who is never coming back? She tells herself that he will come back. He did it once before, so he could do it again. Right?

Even though she was supposed to stop loving him when he left. She didn't hence she is drowning. She loved this man and will do so forever.

Seeing him is both good and bad. It hurts her yet its better than not seeing him at all, right? What good would it be if he totally left her?

At least she could still see him in her dreams.

Why wake up? She doesn't want to.

She thinks about him all day and all night. Life was hard. Everyone telling her what to do, how to do it and when to do it. Like they run her life yet she feels him. She feels him touching her. Watching over her.

Skulduggery Pleasant was dead and Valkyrie Cain was suffering the consequences.

**What do you think? Listen to this song it is amazing.**


	15. The Other Side, Bruno Mars

Someone knocked on her apartment door, she looked up from her book, waved her hand and looked through the door.

She gasped.

Why was he here?

The last time she saw him he was chasing Valkyrie down the stairs.

China Sorrows opened the door and greeted Billy Ray Sanguine.

"Can I help you?"

Sanguine walked past her layed down on the couch.

"I'm a complected man, Miss Sorrows."

"Yes. You are." She said slowly, still confused.

"You go around your own business while I hide and run."

"What do you want, Mr Sanguine?"

"I want you." He stated simply. China composed herself and re arranged her face before he could see just what that sentence did to her. But to no avail.

"And I know you want me, Miss Sorrows, I can see it written all over you pretty face. Why don't you just let loose?"

"I don't know."

Sanguine walked up to her and pulled her against him. She felt his erection against her thigh.

"C'mon, darlin'. Let me show you. You can meet me on the other side. Where we both know what it feels like." He trailed feather light kisses down her neck. Subtly walking her towards her bedroom.

"All you gotta do is come to life. Live China, it will be, what do Irish people say... It'll be Grand. I'll wait though," he said looking down at her. "I will wait, but you just have to decide."

XXX

Tanith squealed as Ghastly dropped them both onto the bed.

He fitted his leg between hers and sighed.

He hoped that Skulduggery's plan would work. He kissed up Tanith's neck, and trailed his hands across her bare stomach. His lips made it to hers and they lip locked passionately. Their tongues battling for dominance, which Tanith quickly won.

She pulled away, gasping for air, and pulled off Ghastly's top. She trailed her hands over his shoulders and to the back of his head where she guided his lips back to hers.

"I love you, Ghastly."

"I love you too, Tanith. Forever and always."

XXX

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery from the door way. She sighed and walked over and sat next to him on the couch. His head turned towards her.

"Yes?"

"Skulduggery will you tell me what's bothering you?"

"You. Valkyrie you are bothering me."

Valkyrie pulled back and leaned back.

"Sorry." She grumbled.

Skulduggery looked towards her again.

"Oh, Valkyrie, not like that. It's just... no that I'm human...I..." He looked at her desperately, "...I...y'know Val. What does a guy have?"

Valkyrie scrunched up her nose.

"Really?"

Skulduggery looked towards the ground again.

"Yeah."

"Well why...don't...you...y'know," know it was her turn to be uncomfortable. "Do something..."

"Valkyrie I don't want to hurt you."

She looked at him and he looked at her. She saw lust and love swirling in those deep midnight blue eyes. He wanted her and he wanted her badly.

He suddenly pushed her back and leaned on top of her.

He let his lips brush across her collar bone and he felt her breathing quicken.

"Valkyrie, if you knew what I was you'd run and hide." He chuckled lowly, "I'm a monster."

His hands gripped her thighs and he parted them and fitted his body in between them. He then let his hands trail across the planes of her stomach.

"Skulduggery, I trust you."

"I know. And it could kill you."


	16. Million Dollar Man, Lana Del Ray

He thought she was the most exotic flower. That's what he had said to her. Valkyrie smiled. Skulduggery had admitted it. He smile foiled. He said in their final hour.

She thought of the ways he convinced them. All those girls. Her expression turned into a scowl.

China Sorrows, Eliza Scorn, herself.

All victims of his conning and stuffed up ways. Getting them all to fall in love with him in different ways. She was so confused as to how he managed it. He was a genius. An evil genius.

She doesn't know how to get over him. It would be so much safer for her. He was a dangerous person. With an anger not to be tampered with. He was like an explosive. And one day he would explode and destroy everything in his wake. He was imperfection and to her that was perfection. She loved him. All of him.

And he had so much money. Now that he was human, sure if it was going down the drains, she didn't mind, because it seemed to pile back up as soon as it went. Skulduggery was absolutely amazing and she loved the feeling she got whilst she was with him. He was a real man. He wasn't like Caelan or Fletcher, no he was much more...mature.

She confessed to him that she loved him and that she was ready. Ready for him. Ready for whatever he had installed for her.

He was so cold, and calculating. He could figure out the hardest things, and he had such a dark sense of humor. Like death itself was a joke to him. He was such an interesting person. To have been a criminal and now work for the greater good. Sometimes. Sometimes he could snap and hurt the closest people to him. Including Valkyrie.

He looks so...so expensive. His sharp features, and soft suits. The way he spoke like he was taught by William Shakespeare. She has what she thought she wanted. Money, excitement, adventure, danger. Yet she feels as though he has already broken her heart.

Sometimes she wonders what could be wrong with herself. She was in love with him but...but was he really in love with her? She had to keep reminding herself that he doesn't really love her. That he's using her for something, butt it never works.

The lies we tell to other people are nothing to the lies we tell ourselves.

Isn't that what he once told her.

She sighed. She couldn't lie to herself. No with that voice in her mind that was always reminding her.

Hopefully one day Skulduggery will change. Hopefully he will stop acting like he cares. Hopefully one day we will actually care.

One Day.


	17. I Don't Care, Fall Out Boy

Skulduggery smirked as he stalked around the corner, gun in hand.

He'd changed. He just don't give a damn no more. He stopped moving and listened carefully.

"No."

"Oh but why not? C'mon."

"No. I will not go up against him. He was bad enough when he was sane. Now, we don't stand a chance. No I will not go looking for Skulduggery Pleasant."

Skulduggery smirked again. Tough. He swaggered around the corner.

"Too bad," he drawled. "That's just to bad. 'Cause I ain't givin' you a choice, Mr Sanguine and... and friend."

Sanguine faltered.

"What are you going to do?"

Skulduggery put a hand on his hip and twirled his gun on his finger.

"I'm not sure..." He said thoughtfully. Then he promptly shot Sanguine in the foot. He laughed as Sanguine dropped to the ground, sobbing about his foot.

The random guy looked from Sanguine to Skulduggery and back again.

"You're mad." He said at last.

"You got that right," Skulduggery replied, "I'm mad. And I DON'T CARE! Just y'know don't think bad stuff about me. I'm not bad. I'm evil. And I don't give a damn as long as you think about me. I'm very skilled and amazing, you see. And with you thinking bad stuff about me... well...well lets just say I may or may not kill you."

Skulduggery smirked once again and shot Sanguine in the other foot, then the other guy in the head.

"Mr Sanguine, a van of cleavers will be here shortly. And may I advise you not to go walking or tunneling about. Your feet look to be rather painful," he cocked his hat. "Good day." And he was gone.

XXX

Valkyrie sat down on the couch and snuggled into the blankets. Planning to watch a movie with her ice cream, when Skulduggery came running in and he flopped down on top of her, his head falling on her lap.

"Hey." He said.

"'Sup." She replied without looking down at him.

"Valkyrie, do you wanna move to Mexico?"

Valkyrie frowned at him, "What?! Don't be ridiculous Skulduggery."

Skulduggery crossed his arms and pouted, "So-rry." He grumbled and sunk lower into her lap. He turned so he was facing her and fell asleep, while Valkyrie watched, The Fault in Our Stars.

XXX

Skulduggery awoke a few hours later and found himself face to face with Valkyrie's chest. Her arms were around him, one of her hands in his hair and the other on his waist.

His own hands were spread across her back. He grinned to himself. Who cares? He snuggled back into her and fell back asleep but not before he let one of his hand slip underneath the waistband of her jeans.


	18. Falling Apart, Papa Roach

He loved. So god help him, he loved her.

He needed her to be with him at all times. No matter the cliche sound of it, she was the light in this everlasting darkness. He tried to push her away, but he couldn't. He found it hard to be without her she held him together. Without her he would fall apart.

All that he used to see was the wickedness surrounding him. It consumed him. Shaped him. Molded him. He always refused to believe that the apocalypse was inside of him. He can't even trust himself, he's burning in his own skin. She would save him though. She would save him from himself.

He didn't deserve her. Even the gates at hell had refused him. Those massive black gates that promised a tortured eternity had said no.

He'll follow her. She'll lead him away from this...this darkness. He'll follow her with all of his heart. He's tired of his own ways. They never seem to work. He needed her.

He's standing there again. Standing in this forsaken place. He'll never win this fight, so what's the point of continuing this fight. Her.

She is his saving grace. The only one he can trust. He can trust no one else, though he needs to rise again. He thinks he's not good enough for her perfect love, but she tells him other wise. Tells him that she would not live without him.

Her love is a fire. It's alive and wants to burn within it. He's hiding in the ashes of mercy. The security of her heart. He falls hard every time, but she is there helping him back up and carrying him home. He falls apart so she can set him free. He needs her.

He's falling apart. He just hopes she is there so Lord Vile can't over power him completely.


	19. Animal I Have Become, Three Days Grace

**Sorry for not updating for ages. I've been really busy. Reading my books just takes up so much of my time... and I've got half yearly exams. Fuck me...**

**Enjoy. It's kind of a long one and it's also dedicated to LIONSANDTROLLS.**

Skulduggery looked towards the sleeping Valkyrie and sighed. He wished he could sleep. He could meditate sure; but he needed a clear mind. And a clear mind he did not have. His thoughts raged. He was overcome with fear and hate. He needed to get out of here.

Fast.

He was glad Valkyrie was asleep. She doesn't need to see him like this. Even though they had found out what China had done years ago, he still found peace in the thought of killing her. But tonight it was different.

_I've had enough._

That's what it told him.

_I don't care if she is Grand Mage; I need to obliterate her. Now._

Skulduggery tried to ignore the voice. But his veins were inflamed with anger. That little voice promised him so much: Victory, peace, revenge and power.

He looked back at Valkyrie. He was getting ready to explode. He was like an overdue volcano. Anger rattled him, clouded his mind. He had already thrown a chair, smashed a glass, and punched a hole in the wall.

He sighed again and stood.

_Go get her. She is a bitch and we need to get your hands around her petite little throat._

Skulduggery growled and stalked out of the house.

XXX

Valkyrie woke with a start. She looked around her and realized that the loud bang was Skulduggery slamming the front door.

Her mind swarmed. Different thoughts as to what had angered him.

_China? No it couldn't be... But, no. She did kill his wife and child... Skulduggery!_

She jumped off the couch and ran out the front door. The night was dark except of dreary glow from the moon, bright, full, and hanging low in the sky. The sky which held no stars.

An owl could be heard if you listened closely. Valkyrie shivered and locked the front door, she ran to her Bugatti and sped down the road.

_Oh, Skul..._

XXX

He slammed her into the wall.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU!?" He roared, anger coating his voice, making it barely recognizable.

He picked her up by the back of the neck. Her bleeding and broken face, still beautiful. She didn't look surprised. She was waiting for it.

"I did what I had to."

"No," he corrected his voice a harsh whisper, "you did what you were told to do_ because you're a coward."_

His head snapped up when a young girl, no woman came in screaming his name.

"Skulduggery! Skulduggery, please. Don't do this, you promised. Don't let Vile deflate you."

"Valkyrie," he replied, shocked to see her, yet still infuriated. "You can't be here. Skulduggery, he's gone. He isn't even a voice in the back of my mind. I'm here to stay. But, you can join me if you wish. China; you always hated her, right?"

"No, Vile. Skulduggery is still there. I know he is. "He dark eyes drifted over China with distaste. "Put her down, Skulduggery. This isn't who you are."

Vile watched her carefully. "You want me to put her down?" He screeched. _**"SHE KILLED MY WIFE AND CHILD!"**_

"I know Skulduggery. But I love you, now. Skulduggery I don't want to loose you. If I do, then... then I loose my best friend, my soul mate, my smile, my everything. You... You make me feel so happy..."

XXX

Skulduggery heard her, felt her, wanted her, needed her.

She was talking "...My soul mate, my smile, my everything. You... You make me feel so happy, I love you, not only for who you are... But for what I am when I'm with you..."

Her voice drifted away again when Vile screamed.

XXX

"STOP!" He roared. "PLEASE JUST STOP!"

He ran forward, flung China across the room and crashed into to Valkyrie. He flung off his helmet, and Valkyrie caught a glance of black hair, and green eyes, before Vile's lips ran along hers.

"He is gone. And you are mine." His teeth sank into her neck, drawing blood. Valkyrie whimpered.

"Don't...do this. Please. Skulduggery..."

Lord Vile, continued to mark her as his and when he pulled away her blood was dripping from his well, shaped chin.

"He doesn't feel th-" Vile suddenly started screaming and coughing violently.

"Valkyrie..." She more felt than heard Skulduggery's gasp for help.

But she had no idea what to do. She glanced over at Chin who was barely alive after Vile's brutal punishment. She could help.

"China!" She barked. She barely got a twitch of movement.

Lord Vile had quietened down but was still writhing in pain on the floor as Skulduggery begged for help, his voice becoming clearer and clearer.

"CHINA SORROWS GET YOUR SORRY ARSE OVER HERE NOW!" She screamed and China raised her head.

"In a second, dear." She replied softly and started gritting her teeth. As Valkyrie watched she saw the cuts and bruises across China's body mend and shape themselves, Valkyrie couldn't help to be amazing and she gave a little gasp. It was simply... Breathtaking.

China's hair untangled itself, and regrew in the areas where Vile had ripped it out in his rage.

China staggered to her feet and swayed slightly, so she used the wall for support.

Valkyrie saw her sigh through her nose and cast a glance towards the door.

"China." Valkyrie said sternly. "Don't run. Don't hide. I know you can help him. If you don't I will kill you. No... I'll sell you. Sell you away to some abusive man. Heal him. Give me my Skulduggery back!"

China straightened and said, "But of course, dear." She carelessly waved her hand and Vile's dying screams renewed themselves.

"SKULDUGGERY!" Valkyrie turned back to China shaking with anger, but China was running for the door. Valkyrie waved her own hand and the doors slammed shut with a bang, and shadows gripped China by the throat, pulled out hair. Some of them turned into knives and cut through her skin. Valkyrie twirled her fingers and the shadows turned into a wave of darkness and threw China across the room.

_Let me help._

Valkyrie stalked over to where China was pinned to the wall, and slapped her across the face, "How dare you." She said, he voice deathly quiet. "How dare you, disrespect me, and Skulduggery the way you just did. China you are a bitch, and now I have to go. And maybe I won't even come back." Then Valkyrie gave into the voice and Darquesse laughed.

"Well, well, well." She whispered and laughed again at China's horror stricken face.

"Darquesse looked around the room, even though she didn't need to.

She looked at she shadows holding China down, then at the chandelier.

The shadows did as they were told and stretched themselves and wrapped around China's throat, before promptly hanging her from the light.

Darquesse laughed again and started circling her.

"China Sorrows." She said quietly. "Quite the woman, I hear. They say you're perfect ad that you don't scare easily." She glared at her and China whimpered. Darquesse chuckled darkly, "I see that this is not true. You cower when I just simply display anger through my eyes."

Lord Vile was now still and quiet. Darquesse growled and ran over to him. He had a face, she saw. A pretty face. With long dark eyelashes. Well shaped eyebrows. Perfectly sculptured lips. Darquesse shook her head and lent down. She pressed her hands against both of his cheeks and his dark green eyes opened.

They locked on hers and he gritted his teeth. "Shhh," She soothed, "It's going to be okay. I'm going to help you."

Vile pulled away from her and gruffly said, "I'm fine. I...I just don't like it when Skulduggery tries to take over me. It takes a lot out of him therefore hurting me. I'm alright, Darq."

She smiled tightly at the nick name, and turned her attention back to China. "You disgrace me." She snarled as Vile stood. "You are a waste of space and I honestly don't know what to do with you. Vile? What do you want her to do?"

Vile didn't say anything for a moment, but then Darquesse saw she shadows around China's neck tighten, and the next minute she was dead.

Well, that was that.

She turned to Lord Vile.

_Okay, Darquesse you've had your fun._

Darquesse sighed but let herself be taken away.

Valkyrie blinked. Then blinked again. Darquesse? She...she gave up without a fight. Well...that was knew.

She looked towards Vile... Wait. No It was now Skulduggery.

She ran over to him and he grunted and staggered slightly with the force of her hug.

"I love you too, Valkyrie Cain."


	20. Crash, Papa Roach

**Set during the war. Just after Skulduggery turned into Lord Vile.**

**Set in Lord Vile's P.O.V, so don't judge if its bad...**

**EXAMS ARE OVER! **

Vile looked over towards Nefarian Serpine. He should kill him. He should slaughter him. He should cause him pain. Unbearable, agonizing pain. Pure and simple.

Vile sighed through his helmet and looked back towards the battlefield. He caught glimpses of the Dead Men, but he didn't make his way over to them. They were a part of his old life. Before he was murdered by Serpine. Who he wanted to hurt and maim so badly it hurt his insides. They twisted and he curled his fists. He must learn to gain some control over this hate and anger. It would be hard, but he should be able to do it.

He was brought from his thoughts when a sorcerer ran at him with a battle cry.

Lord Vile stood there frozen. Did this git actually think he had a chance? Pathetic.

Vile let the man run at him until he was at least a meter away. That was when Vile started to walk slowly towards him. The man stopped running, his confidence fading as he was caught in the Devil's trap. The man tried to take a step back but Vile threw shadows down and they wrapped around the man's ankles, then crashed into the ground. Vile continued to walk towards him.

"Name." He whispered.

"Tinkin..."

"Full name."

"Tinkin Newt."

Vile cocked his head. What an unusual name. He knew what he would normally do in this situation. He would reply with some witty remark then kill the boy. But Vile let the shadows drag down Mr. Newt's arms and legs. Tinkin screamed and thrashed but the shadows in the ground kept him in place. Another sorcerer; a necromancer, threw himself in front of Newt and cut the shadows and Tinkin ran away. Vile watching him stagger like a wounded animal. Coward.

He turned his head to his new opponent. Morwenna Crow. That was unexpected.

He gathered more shadows, sharpening them to the sharpest of points, before she threw up her own shadows and they slammed him backwards, and she, to, ran away from him. He sat up and sighed again. Coward.

XXX

Later that night when Lord Vile was inside and watching Nefarian talk and laugh and eat with The Baron and Mevolent.

"Oi, Vile," Nefarian yelled at him, "stop brooding and join us. Have a laugh. Live a little."

Lord Vile looked at him for a moment then sent shadows over to Serpine. They wrapped around the legs of his chair and pulled. They gave way and Serpine toppled from his seat. Vile allowed himself a little moment of victory before storming off.

He walked out of the tent and on to the battlefield. He had almost lost his cool. He'd grabbed a sword when he had walked out so now he could do two things at once. He got lost in the fight. Got lost in the screams of the people he killed. He lost himself as a person. What would he do once the war was over? He looked at the faces of the people as he killed them. The fear in their eyes, the agony twisting their features, their blood running from the wounds he had inflicted.

He was glad he could do this. Just kill and kill and kill and kill and... kill. It was refreshing. It was calming. He would crash one day. He would meet someone better then him and he would die. Again. But for now he could kill, murder, maim, be an animal, be a wanted man, be a dangerous man.

Be Lord Vile.


	21. Bad, David Guetta

**Sexual Content. **

**And I know, I know, I've already updated tonight but I'm in that mood.**

**And this is my new Favorite song! **

_**Getting what I want boy, Why does that make you so made. Why does it feel so good, so good to be bad.**_

**THIS SONG IS FUCKING AMAZING. GO. LISTEN. TO. IT. NOW.**

Valkyrie Cain sank in the arms of a human Skulduggery Pleasant.

This was nice. Good. She confessed her feelings for Skulduggery and he had confessed his feelings for her. They were together. It was nice. Good. Skulduggery started kissing her neck and she sighed. She loved his lips. They were soft, but hard. Masculine but cute. Sultry yet demanding. He caused her so much pleasure it hurt. Felt so good that it was bad. But he never gave her what she fully wanted. They had had sex, sure. But Skulduggery found it funny to tease the shit out of her. Fuck him.

When she got her way, he got mad, and when he got mad, he got rough. And well, a rough Skulduggery was not pleasant, **(see what I did there?)** it sucked.

Really badly.

But why? That was what she wanted to ask him. Why does he get mad when she gets what she wants? What did it matter?

Skulduggery was biting her earlobe now and it brought her back to reality. _Damn_ he was a good kisser. She shivered as his hands traced patterns and lines across the small of her back.

Why was he so damn good at this?!

"Valkyrie, I'm liking my new bed, but tonight I wanna be in yours." He whispered seductively in her ear.

She pulled away from him, "Skulduggery did... Did you just use a pick up line on me?"

He gave her a wicked smirk and said, "I'm like a firefighter."

"What?"

"Didn't you know Val? I find 'em hot and leave 'em wet." **(Shit, that's a bad one...)**

She glared at him, "Skulduggery that's disgusting."

"Maybe so, but its true. Hey, do you wanna play Strip Poker later?"

"Oh, god."

"You can strip and I'll poke you."

"Oh, wow."

She got off of his lap and pulled him up by the hand.

"If its trouble that you're looking for Skulduggery, well, baby here I am..."

Skulduggery gave her a wicked grin and scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom.

**Wow, that was...wow.**


	22. Skeleton Song, Kate Nash

**I've never updated so much. Damn, LIONSANDTROLLS, you asking actually changed something in me.**

Valkyrie jumped into the Bentley and clicked in her seat belt.

"Why do we have to go to Sanctuary, Valkyrie?"

She grinned evilly, "Cause."

Skulduggery gave up and pulled away from the pier.

XXX

They walked into the main room of the Sanctuary and Skulduggery saw a lot of mages. They all seemed to be crowding around a stage, of sorts.

Ghastly, Ravel and Shudder walked over. Skulduggery took a step back. Shudder? Well, it must be important. Skulduggery stuck out his hand and Shudder grabbed it and pulled him into a manly hug with lots of back slapping and insults.

_Must be a guy thing_, Valkyrie mused.

Shudder caught her eye and winked. Skulduggery saw this exchange and tilted his head.

"Am I missing something?"

Ravel started laughing and Ghastly shook his head sadly.

"Aren't you meant to be a detective? Why don't you figure it out?" Ravel snickered

"Easy for you to say, your highness. Just because you sit on a throne all day, doesn't mean you can judge my detective skills." Skulduggery retorted and Ravel shut up real quickly, scowled and stormed off.

Valkyrie squealed and ran off after him.

"Elder Bespoke, what in the world is going on?"

Ghastly went to say something but quickly cut himself off. "Wait and see..."

Skulduggery folded his arms in a strop. "I hate you all."

"We know." Ghastly laughed and walked away, leaving only Shudder.

"Do you want to enlighten me as to what is happening?"

Shudder laughed, "nope."

That was when the lights in the room dimmed, spotlights appeared on the stage and an awful tune started to ring out through the speakers.

And Valkyrie.

Oh, god. She was dressed up as the Grim Reaper.

"THIS IS FOR YOU SKULLY PLEASY!"

Skulduggery gaped at her.

_"Skeleton you are my friend, but you are made of bone._

_And you have got no flesh and blood running through you to help protect the bone._

_Skeleton we have been friends for years._

_And you have seen me through some Trials and Tribulations and some Tears._

_But everybody thinks I'm weird."_

She wasn't. Oh but she was.

_"And I should have known, that it wouldn't be long until you, you've got me standing in an awkward position with unwanted attention and a need for explanation._

_And it's not that I'm letting go of you, but I don't know what to do._

_Skeleton we are so close._

_But you have got no body so why do you insist on wearing cloths?_

Yeah, Skul, you shy?" She taunted him.

_"Skeleton when we were young it was easy._

_Even though the other kids, they would tease me. _

Ha! Not any more!

_I was only twelve I had you._

_But now I'm twenty two."_

Skulduggery turned and made for the exit, but two Cleavers grabbed him by the forearms and turned him around. This was human torture.

_"And now its different when I take you out._

_And I should have known, that it wouldn't be long until you, you've got me standing in an awkward position with unwanted attention and a need for explanation._

_And it's not that I'm letting go of you, but I don't know what to do._

_Cause sometimes at night I dream of the most terrible things._

_I take a hammer and I creep out of bed._

_And I raise it high_

_And I smash your head, Fibular and Tubular and ribs and cages too._

_In fact while I'm here I'll smash the whole of you._

_SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH!"_

Skulduggery winced at prospect of Valkyrie smashing him with a hammer all the while being glad that he had no ear drums. His ears would have been bleeding, she went so high.

_"But Skeleton you are my friend, and I could never bring your life to an end."_

Skulduggery sighed with relief.

"I LOVE YOU SKULLYWUG!"

She dropped the microphone and sauntered off the stage.

XXX

**Later that night...**

Skulduggery walked into his house and locked Valkyrie in the closet until she apologized for the horrible crime she committed.

"C'mon Skulduggery!" She yelled banging her fists against the door.

"No! You embarrassed me Miss Cain! My ego can not take a blow like that!"

He could feel her rolling her eyes.

"Oh wow. Really Skulduggery? My singing wasn't even that bad."

"No you're right; it was horrific."

"Skulduggery?"

"Mmm?"

"When I get out of here, I'm going to smash you with hammer I just found."

Skulduggery hurried out of the house.


	23. Heartless, Kanye West

**I love this song... but...and don't judge me here... I hate myself for loving this song because its by Kanye West. Don't hate me!**

**I sorry... I really am.**

Skulduggery walked around to his car, on his way to see Valkyrie. He really should stop this. The Sanctuary had found out her secret, she wasn't just a God Killer, or a God, or Descendant of the Ancients, she was also a Succubus; the last of their kind and she went by the name Akeldama which meant field of blood.

She was wanted for the death of most of the Dead Men. In fact all of them except Anton, Erskine and Skulduggery who all proved impossible to kill, and they were pushing and pushing her so she fled the scene, knowing that she wasn't going to win. And no one had seen her since.

No one other than Skulduggery, who went and saw her nearly every night. She had made him human once again with the cost that he would be bound to her. And when ever she called he came. Because he had no other choice, hence he was driving down the road to the little shack she had moved into not half an hour away from Roarhaven. He should stop; every time they touched she was taking away his newly found soul, but she was just so addictive and beautiful. And sinister and heartless.

He should turn back, go back home, go back to his new wife. His new wife that was pregnant with his new child.

But he can't.

And he was ashamed because of it.

He arrived and found Valkyrie sitting in an old chair, wearing next to nothing. The see through nightgown she was wearing showed of her legs and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her dark eyes left the book she was reading and locked onto him. An evil smile slowly spread across her features and her eyes sparkled with sinister satisfaction.

"Yes?" Her voice was low and seductive and it made him tremble with anticipation.

"I..." he quickly composed himself not wanting to disappoint her, "You called?"

"Yes, I believe I did. Small talk?"

"No, I need to get back home as quickly as possible." First mistake. Valkyrie was on her feet and slamming him against the nearest wall, her hand around his throat.

Anger clear on her face, "it was _you_ who agreed to this Skulduggery. This is _your_ fault, therefore you _do not_ get to boss _me_ around. Was that part of our little deal? No. This is price _you_ pay for being a greedy little bastard."

She backed away and the anger left as quickly as it came, "now follow me."

She led Skulduggery up into her bedroom and sat on her bed, her nightgown rising so it just brushed her hips, and Skulduggery lost it.

He growled and ran at her, pinning her to the bed and kissing down her neck, his hands pulling down the flimsy straps so the dress bunched around her waist. Valkyrie pushed him off her and fixed her nighty. "What was that?"

"What do you think it was. Valkyrie, I can't do this."

Valkyrie rose off the bed with unnatural elegance and circled him, her hands trailing around him.

"Skulduggery, Skulduggery, Skulduggery." When she reached his back she hooked her foot in front of his and pushed him forward, she grabbed on his his hands pulled him he was facing her and let him fall back onto the bed.

"What did it tell you, hm?"

She crawled over him and straddled his waist and lent over him, her hair creating a dark curtain between her face and the light. With her face in the shadow like this he remembered what she was and tried to push her off him, "You are mine." She snarled.

"I...I need to get back to my wife." He whispered.

"Do I look like I give a fuck about your _wife?"_

Her hands undid the buttons on his shirt and she trailed her fingernails, painted black, down his chest, she lowered her head and kissed him, right over his heart, and he let out an agonized scream.

"Oooh," Valkyrie growled, "I like that sound." There was a pop and then a male voice said, "Akeldama. What have I told you about playing with our food?"

Valkyrie sat up straight and grinned, "Since when do I ever do what you say, my lord?"

"True that," The man stalked over and ripped Valkyrie off of Skulduggery, "Go. Get out of here, she only took your soul, get back to your wife, Mr Pleasant."

"Who...who...who are you?"

"Me?" The man laughed, "I'm the Devil, and I'm giving you a one way ticket out of here."

"What will...what will happen...to Valkyrie?"

"Valkyrie? Oh, yes, Akeldama. She will be punished for her actions, but that his hardly your concern. No go, before I finish what she started, myself."


	24. Give Me A Sign, Breaking Benjamin

**Set in TDOTL when Tanith found out Ghastly was dead.**

Tanith leant against the wall and slid down it. She hugged her knees to her chest, bit her lip and tried to blink away her tears. He... He was dead. Tanith's thoughts drifted to Ravel and she tried to turn her sadness into anger but she couldn't. He was gone. Never to return. She would never see him again. And while she was a remnant she was probably a bitch to him. Tanith couldn't hold them at bay any longer. Her tears spilled down her cheecks and she heaved a huge sob and bit her lip again, trying to keep quiet.

Thunder cracked over head and it started to rain.

XXX

Sanguine stopped walking when he heard someone crying softly. He turned his head slightly when he heard it coming from the alley across the road. It sounded like someone familiar.

He turned down the alley and saw a flash of blonde hair. He walked over to her and gently picked her up. He cradled her tightly to his chest and let the ground swallow him.

XXX

He placed her on his bed, and walked out of the room. So, that was that.

She was heartbroken, and he felt sorry for her, sure but...

_But nothing._ He tried to scold himself out of it but he couldn't help feeling a little happy. Nothing stood in his way. He hurried back into the room when he heard her groan.

She had fallen asleep on the way over here, and was just starting to wake. She opened her eyes and he sat next to her on the bed. She looked around the room, confused. Then he watched the emotions cross her face. Hatred, anger, sadness, confusion, pain.

She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered before she started crying again. He moved to hold her but she turned and grabbed the bed sheet and buried her head into his pillow.

He felt her pain. He saw her pain. She stopped crying suddenly and sat up straight.

"I'm okay. I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

She glared at him, "yes, I am."

She got out of the bed and hesitated at the doorway. She gripped the handle tightly in her hand before she silently slipped away.

XXX

Days passed. Darquesse seemed to have disappeard and no one knew where. The world was still turning. Valkyrie and Skulduggery were still partners, and Tanith watched them while Sanguine watched Tanith watch them.

He could tell she was falling. Slipping. Breaking. Every smile was fake and every laugh was forced. Every tear was real and every night was lonely. She needed help but wouldn't let anyone give it to her. She would rather the pain destroy her then it destroy every one else.

Sanguine had tried to bring her back. He'd told her stories of what they did while she was a remnant. He'd told her how brave, annoying and sarcastic Valkyrie had gotten. Told her happy stories.

But it only made it worse for her. She'd screamed at him, told him to leave her alone but he loved her. And he promised to himself that her would help her, no matter how many times she threw lamps and other things at him.

He would help her, just as she helped him. He owed her that much.


	25. Dark Enough

**This is sad. Depressing. The song lyrics will be in this one because it will help set the mood. Do read them. **

"You _what?"_ Skulduggery's skull followed Valkyrie as she paced her bedroom.

"Skulduggery... Think about it, if I'm not here than Darquesse will no long be a problem. Innocent people won't die. You won't die."

"Valkyrie I'm already _dead."_

"So what? Skulduggery I want you to kill me."

"No, Valkyrie. No."

_There is a girl,_

_in the front of my class,_

_who I swear I've never seen,_

_do anything but laugh._

Valkyrie walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She grabbed the knife from the draw and walked outside. The moon was bright, big and yellow. The sky black and no stars.

The perfect night to die.

She heard the door open as she dragged the blade across her wrist.

_She's tall and she's smart,_

_beautiful and strong,_

_and when someone's down,_

_she tries to fix what is wrong._

The blood ran down her wrist where it pooled in her palm. Skulduggery grabbed the knife from her and picked her up.

"Put me down."

"No."

"SKULDUGGERY!"

"No. Valkyrie I will not watch you destroy yourself."

_"Then look away."_ She growled. She thrashed in his arms and clicked her fingers. The fire caught Skulduggery's suit and he dropped her. Valkyrie grabbed the knife and ran.

She ran and ran and ran and ran. But no matter how fast she ran she would still be a bad person.

_How does someone so perfect,_

_feel so insecure._

_As to scar her skin with cuts and burns,_

_and still want to hurt more._

Valkyrie sat down and set fire to her knife. It caught and Valkyrie pressed it against her leg. She kept her lips tight together and her eyes watered but still she let it burn through her clothes. Once it met her skin she gasped and pressed it down harder.

A shadow fell over her but she kept her head down. Eventually the shadow moved and she heard footsteps as the man walked away. Valkyrie raised her head slightly and saw the man skip slightly as he ignored her.

She took the knife away and pressed it down against her other thigh. She bit her lip but didn't make a sound as pain worked it's way through her leg. She searched for the pocket knife in her jacket and stabbed it through the burn on her left leg.

_How does someone so loving,_

_learn to hate her own guts._

_Drawing a picture on her arms with a blade,_

_as if her mind isn't dark enough._

She dropped the scorched blade and waved her hand, as the fire went out she wrenched the pocket knife from her leg and turn her arm up. She traced her soft skin lightly before she starting writing.

After a while she stopped and fainted, the pain proving to be to much.

_There is a girl,_

_in the front of my class,_

_who's eyes are glazed over,_

_like newly cut glass._

Valkyrie woke up in a bed. She looked around and sat up slightly. Her eyes scrunched and she screamed as stabs of agony made a way up her body. She looked at her left arm and unwrapped the bandage. Her eyes widened at the words.

_Failure. Freak. Idiot. Ugly bitch. Waste of space._

She tried to sit up again but her legs were burning like mad and she dropped her head down again. Staring at the roof.

_The ghost of a smile,_

_hints at her face,_

_and she laughs as they tell her,_

_'who's on first base.'_

She really screwed up this time. Skulduggery walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't say anything her just sat there and stared at her.

"Why?"

His voice was broken and quiet. Hesitant as if he wasn't sure who she was.

She didn't even know who she was.

She shrugged and kept her lips tight together. She bottled in all her emotions and smiled, a very, very, fake smile.

"Once I'm healed I'm sure I'll be fine. I was being an idiot. Wasn't thinking clearly, but I'm fine."

She didn't mean it, of course, but he didn't need to know that. She's faked it for so long that a few more years couldn't hurt. Even if they did.

_How does someone so perfect,_

_feel so insecure._

_As to scar her own skin with cuts and burns,_

_and still want to hurt more._

_She would cry every night. Die in her mind._

_How does someone so loving,_

_learn to hate her own guts._

_Drawing a picture on her arm with a blade,_

_as if her mind isn't dark enough._

She would give in one day. Give in to the pain. She will slit her own throat and save the world once again.

_There is a girl in the front of my class,_

_who's so sad that you find it rare,_

_to see her smile or laugh._

_Her friends tell her jokes,_

_like the one with that guy,_

_but all she does is close her eyes_

_and enter her mind._

Days passed and Valkyrie faked recovery. She faked her smiles and her laughs. Put on a show so no one would ask questions or worry about her. She wasn't strong, no way. She was weak. And she will always be remembered as the girl who committed suicide because she couldn't handle the ways of the world.

_How does someone so loving,_

_learn to hate her own guts._

_Drawing a picture on her arm with a blade,_

_as if her mind isn't dark enough._

_How does someone so loving,_

_learn to hate her own guts._

_Drawing a picture on her arm with a blade,_

_as if her mind isn't dark enough._

_For her imperfections._

Valkyrie sat on her bed and cried. She turned she knife over in her hands, and took a deep breath.

"Sorry..." She whispered, and she plunged the knife into her chest.

_She wrote a few notes:_

_"I'm sorry I didn't say,_

_but my mind was messed up,_

_you couldn't save me anyway._

_And to the girl on the back of the class,_

_who feels the way I did..._

_'How does someone so perfect,_

_feel so insecure._

_As to scar her own skin with cuts and burns,_

_and still _

_want to _

_hurt more...'"_

**I want you to tell me what you think. To whoever reads it, tell me what you felt. If you relate. Tell me what needs to change to make it better. **


	26. Melt, Chet Faker

**Set before the war. Skulduggery is human and Valkyrie is about 132 but looks 21. You know the drill.**

Skulduggery smiled at the pimply man and nodded. He had no idea what the man was on about but he then he really didn't care either.

He looked across the room and, like always, his breath was taken away from him. He went to say something to the man but he couldn't get the words out. They caught in his throat and he coughed.

"Are you alright, Mr Pleasant?"

"Y-... Yes." He coughed again and looked over at her. She had her head down but she was smiling and shaking her head.

Her teeth were perfect and white. Why he was studying her teeth he didn't know, but he was. She gently bit on her lower lip and he was immediately jealous. He wanted to bite that lip.

Skulduggery turned on his heel, seemingly forgetting the man. He walked around the corner of the Sanctuary and lent against the wall. He closed his eyes and saw...her.

Valkyrie Cain.

The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had dark hair, and dark eyes. A cute nose and a dimple when she smiled. He had gathered all this information over the last week, without even actually talking to her.

She liked black and was a very, very, violent person. One of her many hobbies was punching people. In meetings she was always half asleep and when she walked she held her head high and her shoulders back. She was flawed but perfect at the same damn time and it was killing Skulduggery.

"Are you alright, sir?"

Skulduggery raised his head and his eyes snapped open. He flicked his black hair out of his eyes and looked at her.

"Y-"

_Get a hold on yourself, boy._ His father's voice rung out through his head and Skulduggery straightened.

"Why wouldn't I be."

"Well, and I know that you weren't paying attention anyway but, you left that man in quite a hurry. He came over to me and said he saw you glancing in my direction every few minutes. He thought I'd better see what was wrong," she laid a hand on his arm and his head swarmed. "Are you alright, sir?"

She repeated her earlier question in a low voice. Skulduggery looked at her, gobsmacked, and she burst out laughing.

Her head flung back and her milky neck was exposed. She continued to laugh at him, and she bent over and grabbed on to him for support. She snorted and stopped suddenly.

"I-... I'm," She snorted again then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I was... I was trying to be..." She laughed some more and pointed at him. Eventually she sighed, and looked serious. "I was trying to be seductive, but the look on your face was priceless."

"I'm sure it was. That snorting, though, got me really thinking about how _erotic_ you are."

She scowled at him and punched him in the stomach. He bent over and she flicked her hair back, turned on her heel and Skulduggery saw her long, lean sexy legs stalk away from him. She should really stop wearing those stupid shorts.

**I needed to write, but then I didn't. Part 2 will come when I get past the block in my brain.**

**That block may or may not be Game of Thrones...**


	27. Fire Breather, Laural

**I'll do Melt Part II later, can't be bothered and I really love this song at the moment. Go, right now listen to this song, it's the best song in the world and it just fits my interpretation of a human Skulduggery. Set before the war.**

**Val's 215, and Skul's 220.**

**Making out, and probably sex. LIONSANDTROLLS, or whatever the hell your new name is, this is for you**.

Valkyrie looked at _him._ _He_ was telling everyone what _he_ thought Mevolent's move might be. _He_ was probably right, because _he_ was always right. _He_ was also the sexiest man alive.

_He_, was _Skulduggery freaking Pleasant_, and Valkyrie was crushing. Hard.

"I don't think that his move would be so obvious." Valkyrie's eyes moved from one sexy person to another. Dexter Vex found the flaw in Skulduggery's logic with a frown.

"Mhm." Saracen said, bemused.

"Well, then Dex, I would like you to tell me what you think." Skulduggery clicked his fingers and cocked his head, realization dawning on him, "oh wait!" His face fell and Valkyrie smiled at the sarcasm practically leaking from his twisted mouth, "that's right, I don't."

Skulduggery shot her dangerous smile and swiveled on his heel.

As soon as he left Valkyrie caught random snippets of the nervous chatter going on around her.

_Hope. Distractions. Beauty. Evil bitch. War. Danger. Help. Scared._

Valkyrie smiled sadly at everyone and hopped out of her seat. She had nearly fallen asleep during Skulduggery's speech so many times that she had to distract her self to stay awake. And in doing so she actually looked at Skulduggery and found out that he was freaking gorgeous. She followed him down the hall and watched him as he walked.

His forearm's veins were popping out violently as he curled his hands into tight fists. He muttered to himself as he walked. He was frustrated, and she could tell by the stiff strides he took with his leather clad legs and the way he ran a hand through his black hair, making stand up in sexy places.

His tattoo of a dying red rose on his neck was shifting in and out of view and Valkyrie stiffened when he chuckled.

"I know you're there, Valkyrie Cain."

Valkyrie clenched her jaw and went to her turn around but he was there pinning her to the brick wall. His nose was in her neck and his arms were either side of her head. On his left forearm was a tattoo of a skull, with the words _Love kills slowly_ written around it.

Skulduggery pressed his body against hers and fear grabbed at her throat before sliding it's icy arms around her heart and keeping her in a rigid state of shock. Her dark eyes darted around looking for escape, but Skulduggery had led her into a dark corner of the Sanctuary.

Bitch had trapped her. Smart. But he was still a bitch.

She moved her arms and her hands played with the black hair on his neck. Bringing him closer to her, though she was unaware. When she thought about what she was doing she yanked her hands away, but once again, Skulduggery was faster and he pinned them above her head.

He raised his head and smirked at her flushed face. He had her and he knew it. He pressed his body against hers again, letting her feel his desire for her, and she inwardly groaned at his actions. He licked the shell of her ear.

"Why don't you come with me, love?"

XXX

Excitement coursed through Valkyrie's veins. What in the world was she doing? She had no idea, and it scared her. Skulduggery had totally muddled her thoughts. He threw her train of thoughts off its track one to many times, and she was slowly giving in. Giving in to passion and need she had for him. She cried out when his tongue traced the inside of her thighs, and threaded her hands in his thick locks.

She cried ad begged for him to stop. It was too much. Too intense and hot and perfect and...where was she going with this thought? Skulduggery chuckled and pinned her hips down when she raised them off his black satin sheets.

"Stop...please..." She whimpered. "I can't...too m...much...I...can't...breath... Stop." She begged him, but he didn't stop his ministrations he just laughed darkly at her pleads.

He brought his face to her neck and breathed her in, like she was his own personal drug. His breath ghosted across her skin and want ran down her spine.

"Fine."

Skulduggery pulled away from her. Just picked himself up off his bed and walked out of his illuminated room. Valkyrie threw her head back and groaned in frustration. She grabbed the sheets, wrapped them around her naked body and followed him out.

"You're a dick face." She scowled as she slumped in a seat, Skulduggery came out of the kitchen with a bottle of vodka.

"You're the one begging me to stop, Cain."

"That didn't mean I meant it." Valkyrie caught the shot glass that he slid across the glass table and drank it down, her face twisting as it hit her throat. Skulduggery looked at her in shock and gave her another one, which she drowned even quicker.

"What? There is no way in hell I'm doing this sober, even if you are the freaking devil."

Skulduggery nodded grabbed the bottle in one hand and flung Valkyrie over his shoulder.

Once again in his dark room and pinned down on his bed, Skulduggery ripped the sheets away from her body.

"Never hide yourself away from me again._" _He growled.

_Trying to survive inside your arms..._


	28. READ BEFORE YOU READ FLESH! IMPORTANT!

**I can NOT believe I am doing this. I was trolling YouTube and for someone reason I was stuck watching tributes to Jeff the Killer (okay, I'll admit, I do this a lot...) and there was this song to one of them that I****_ REALLY_**** liked. I had no idea what the guy was saying but I liked the tune, okay. So I shazamed it and this is the song. Flesh by Simon Curtis. I love it. Great song, great beat, completely and utterly fucked up. **

**It is probably the most stupid song I've ever heard. I can see why someone used as a theme song for Jeff, it's fucking insane. **

**And it reminded me of a sexual, fucked up way of, for some fucked up reason, China and Skulduggery.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DIE!**

**I have no idea why but it does and I don't know whether I should do it. So... Tell me if I should do it, even listen to the song to get a feel of how freaking insane this shit is. **

**Talking about BDSM and shit, like dafuq? **

**If I do do it no matter what you say, don't read it if you're going to be a bitch about it.**

**Haha, I was called a whore today and I'm writing a whore fic... Yay me!**

**When you read this a part of you will die. Literally. Fuck me, I can't believe I'm doing this. **

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ FLESH BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL DIE!**


	29. Flesh, Simon Curtis

**FUCK! Here it is, I present to you Flesh, Simon Curtis.**

**In case you didn't the very important information in the previous chapter, this is some messed up Chinduggery. Like insane asylum, messed up.**

**And, yeah, LIONSANDTROLLS, Flesh is done by Nightcore as well. It's the same song.**

Skulduggery stomped out his cigarette and a slow wicked grin opened up over his face as he strutted over to the pretty woman tied to the bed. He ran his fingertip lightly over her slim ankle, thinking of how easily he could crush it in his hand. He trailed it up her leg and let it dip slightly into her hip, and slide down her thigh.

Over her chest he wrapped his fingers tightly around her throat. Her blue eyes shot open and when they locked on his her pupils dilated until they were tiny black specks inside her endless voids of cold ice.

She snarled softly, "hello, c-" Her insult was quickly cut off when Skulduggery tightened his fingers and she struggled against her bonds that held her hands above her head. He brought his lips to her ear.

"Don't fight it, love." He could feel her pulse quicken underneath his hand. He could kill her, he could crush her neck as easily as he could've crushed her petite little ankle, "I'll give you what you want soon enough..." He laughed softly. Surely this was insane.

Everything he had done over these past few months had been insane, though. Once she was killed he didn't seem to care. He went straight back to his old ways. Being human again he could enjoy the pleasures it brought along with it. He could smoke, eat, and have sex.

Dangerous sex. And China Sorrows was the reason why Valkyrie Cain was dead. So why not punish the fuck out of the bitch.

Skulduggery was ripped out of his thoughts when China slammed her knee into his groin. Skulduggery snarled, his top lip curling over his teeth and he let go of her throat.

As China sucked in greedy breaths of air Skulduggery gripped her ankle. He put his theory to the test and squeezed. He felt her ankle slowly give into his strength and Skulduggery smiled as he crushed her ankle.

China screamed, her eyes popping open and yells of agony ripped themselves from her throat. Skulduggery let go and his fingers wrapped around her other ankle.

"Be quiet. Or this one will match." China stopped but her mouth stayed open in a silent scream as her face scrunched in agony. Her perfect eyebrows knitted together and her nostrils were flaring.

Skulduggery stepped away from her and lit another cigarette.

He puffed out smoke and spoke, his voice gruff. "You're pathetic. If I was you I would be ashamed of myself."

Skulduggery walked back over to and ripped off her dress. He pressed the top of his cigarette to her left breast. China snapped her eyes open and looked at him in shock. Skulduggery pressed it down harder and noticed she was biting back her scream.

"I want to hear you." Skulduggery lifted the cigarette took a drag and then pressed it down to the hand mark he left around her throat.

China bit her lip. Not wanting to give Skulduggery the sick satisfaction of her pain. Skulduggery took it away and offered it to her. She opened her mouth and Skulduggery stuck it down her throat.

China screamed. And boy did she scream loudly. Skulduggery gripped her dress and ripped it off. "That was a waste of a perfectly good smoke."

China started convulsing and choking and Skulduggery sighed exasperatedly and went fishing for it. Once he pulled it out, one of China's hands came flying for his face. He caught her wrist and squeezed it tightly, when he suddenly exploded. He jumped off the bed and threw his arms in the air.

_**"WILL YOU EVER FUCKING LEARN!? YOU ARE NOT HERE TO SLAP ME AROUND! YOU KILL SOMEONE YOU PAY THE FUCKING CONSEQUENCES, SORROWS! YOU KILL SOMEONE THAT I FUCKING LOVE, YOU FEEL MY FUCKING WRATH! FUCKING MAN UP AND TAKE IT!"**_

While he was screaming his head off, he'd been taking off his clothes and now he hovered over her, just about ready to thrust inside of her.

China looked up at him, tears in her eyes, silently begging the real Skulduggery Pleasant to come back. His face was red and his usual light brown eyes were darkening and nearing black. He slapped her across the face at the same time her entered her.

China turned her head, her face going bright at being used like this. Like a some sort of sex toy. Skulduggery was biting into her shoulder and fucking her like a dog. His thrusts were sharp and angry. Unrelenting and unmerciful. China's tears rolled silently down her cheeks. Skulduggery pulled out of her and got up off the bed. His eyes wide and horrified.

China saw them squint, going back to black and his face twisted. Almost like...like something was trying to get out of him. He screamed and dropped to his knees, his hands threading through his dark hair. China put her dress on in a hurry and stood on shaky legs. She had bruises on her stomach and legs, that were going to be a horrible blue in a few days.

She looked around the room, there was only one door that was being covered by Skulduggery, who was writhing on the floor in pain. Good. She hopes it lasts.

"Go..." He whispered. "G..._**NOW!**_"

Shadows moved around Skulduggery and when China blinked Lord Vile was standing before her.

"Hello dear..."

China bolted. She skidded around Vile and ran for the door but a tendril wrapped around her waist and threw her across the room. China winced and touched her head. It came back covered in blood.

"I bet Skulduggery never told you his dark secret." Vile said softly.

She heard him sigh. "I suppose I'll just finish what he started. Even I was beginning to warm up to dear Valkyrie. Or that must have been Darquesse. Yes, that was it. But I won't be fucking you, China. I'm not going to degrade myself like that."

Vile's shadow cut her throat and China died.

XXX

Stella sat on her couch at home watching the news.

"Everyone make sure to lock your doors. We have a new serial killer in our midst and he is very, very dangerous." Said the news reporter.

Stella gasped when she saw what had happened in New York. Towers were fallen over, dead people littered the streets, it was like the Dark Ages.

"He is a man in an armor and a mask. He whisperers if her ever talks at all, and he kills without a second thought." It then showed a picture of a tallish man in a black armor, and he seemed to be controlling the shadows. She saw him, if it was human, rip a baby from it's mother and kill it in front of her.

"He goes by the name, Lord Vile."


	30. Love Killer, Nightcore

**If any of you watch anime and you know who the Undertaker is I basically made Skulduggery look like him**

Valkyrie walked into the nightclub, her hips swinging with each step she took towards the bar. She was wearing a tight tank top that was black with stars up the top and as it went down it faded to a dark blood red. Her skirt was small, black leather and her high heeled, black boots stopped just below her knee.

Her makeup was dark eyes and bright red lips, her black hair in a high messy pony tail; she was ready to rip this place up. She sat on a stool next to a man with long silver hair and obsidian eyes. His jaw was straight and his eyelashes curved over his high cheekbones.

"Hello, love. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure," Valkyrie fluttered her eyelashes. "I'll have a tequila, please."

"Straight?"

"Yep. In a shot glass."

"Wow. You're a tough one, aren't you?" He gave her the once over, his black eyes assessing her lazily and she shrugged.

"I try."

The man waved the bartender over. "Four shots of Tequila please."

The woman nodded before shuffling over. "Name's Skulduggery Pleasant." He said.

Valkyrie gave him the once over. "I've heard a lot of stories about you Mr Pleasant. I hear you're quite the charmer."

Skulduggery shrugged. "I try."

"Well, I'm-"

"I know who you are Valkyrie Cain. You also have your fair share of stories and everyone who tells them is very set on explaining how you look."

The lady came back with a tray of four shot glasses, each filled to the top with a clear liquid.

Skulduggery picked them up and slid two over towards Valkyrie. they touched glasses.

"Here is to a good night." Skulduggery said, eyes shining. Valkyrie nodded and gulped down the alcohol it's fiery taste burning a way down her throat. She quickly drank the other one, grabbed Skulduggery's hand and led him to the floor.

She didn't know the song and they were immediately lost in the crowd of grinding bodies. Skulduggery placed his delicate, scarred hands on her hips and he started swaying her along to the beat of the song. Every now and again her would pull her completely against him, their bodies reacting the way bodies usually do. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed the night away.

She recognized the next song. Nightcore's slower version of Safe and Sound. Valkyrie sighed into Skulduggery's neck, enjoying the moment. Skulduggery slowed their dancing, but his arms tightened around her. Most people were leaving the dance floor, heading to the bar until the beat picked up again but Skulduggery held a Valkyrie in his arms like they were going to waltz.

He turned them around in a slow circle, one of his hands coming up and tipping her chin upwards, so he could capture her eyes in an intense gaze. He breath left her, she was captivated by this man holding her, testing her, flirting with her. His eyes were taking everything in. From her sweaty forehead to her parting lips from heavy breathing, her fluttering eyes, her bright red cheeks.

His silver hair caught the dancing lights and made it look a pale grey to a midnight blue. He gently kissed her, his lips pressing against her with gentle determination. Valkyrie kissed him back harder pushing herself up against him and a soft groan came from him as he felt her squished pressing into him.

His hands gripped her more tightly as their kiss became more heated and passionate. He ran his lip across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him. He explored everywhere, not leaving a part of her mouth untouched. He gently bit on her lip as he pulled away.

"Maybe we should head back to my house?"

Valkyrie nodded, unable to speak as she followed the powerful man towards the streets. She was starting to think she had a death wish. She'd heard the stories of his anger, of his wickedness but she didn't know how to stop herself. Valkyrie nodded to herself and let him lead her into the dangerous unknown.


	31. Fuck You Better, Neon Hitch

_**SEXUAL CONTENT!**_

Nefarian Serpine paced by the window, thinking about the girl stretched out across his four poster bed. He turned to her when he heard her yawn.

His golden eyes met her dark ones and shinned with lust and excitement. Five months ago she had freed him from his cell and once they had arrived at his old abandoned castle he had pushed her up against the nearest wall and you get the picture from there.

He had contemplating killing her but then the curiosity came and he was no detective he was no walking smug skeleton but he'd had his suspicions and she confirmed them when she'd pushed herself against him and moaned into his mouth.

There was no love or care in their relationship only primal need. And that primal need was now why Serpine was rushing towards his bed to bend himself over her strong body. A body that over the months he had grown to know. Inside and out.

He brushed his lips over her pulse and she arched her back and buried her hands in his black hair that now brushed his shoulders.

"Nefarian..." He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He smiled down at her, taking her all in. He lowered his head to her breasts and sucked a nipple into his mouth. She tried to free her hands but he tightened his grip until that if she so much as twitched both wrists would break. He swirled his tongue around her nipple his eyes never once leaving hers and then he rose and she moaned in disappointment.

But it was short lived when he ripped off his pants and thrust into her and began pounding into her at an unforgivable pace. Breaking her apart, ripping her to pieces, bending her to his will.

That was when Skulduggery Pleasant burst into the room finding Nefarian Serpine riding Valkyrie Cain like a bitch on heat.


	32. I Hate U, Simon Curtis

Valkyrie turned away from Skulduggery. She undressed quickly and stepped into the shower. She waited until it was the right temperature before ducking her head into the water. The shower head pelted hot, steamy water down her body, washing the remnants of Serpine off her.

After Skulduggery had stormed into the room earlier tonight he'd ripped Serpine off Valkyrie, punched him out, handcuffed him and snapped at Valkyrie. Serpine was now back in a cell, though this one was in Skulduggery's basement and Valkyrie had been ordered to wash his stench off her.

So now here they were, Valkyrie on the verge of tears standing in the shower wanting to run as far away from the man standing in the center of the bathroom anger rolling off him in unholy waves.

She washed herself down with her body wash. Rubbing into her legs and thighs. Her stomach and breasts.

"I can't believe you, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie didn't reply. She couldn't knowing that if she said the wrong thing Skulduggery would snap out of his icy calm state and break her neck. Suddenly Skulduggery was in the shower with her, hand on the back of her neck shoving her up against the shower wall. "Why the fuck would you go to _him_ of all people? Was my caring love not _good_ enough for tough Valkyrie Cain? If you _wanted_ me to treat you like a _whore_ all you had to do was _ask_, dear. But _no,_ you went to _Nefarian_." He leaned forward his lips brushing her ear as he whispered, "I saw the way he was _riding_ you, _fucking_ you like the little _slut_ that you are."

Valkyrie whimpered. "It..." Skulduggery turned her head towards him. His cold hard black eyes meeting hers as his beautiful features twisted themselves into a hateful smirk. "What was that, darling? It what?"

"...hurts..." Valkyrie started gasping for breath as Skulduggery's larger hand wrapped itself around her throat, cutting off her air. "Good." He murmured. "I'm glad." Skulduggery forced her to stand under the water and turned off the cold. Valkyrie screamed as the boiling, hot water scorched her skin and Skulduggery chuckled darkly.

"Ah, revenge is such a sweet thing."

**What do you's think? I love it, but tell me about what you think!**


	33. Hospital For Souls, Bring Me The Horizon

**I am addicted to BMTH (Bring Me The Horizon) I love all of their god damn songs. So I maybe do a fic to all of their songs. They will mostly be around Skulduggery because I just connected the songs with him because of his past.**

**I start with ****_Hospital For Souls_**** which is the final track on their album ****_Sempiternal._**

**Set during the war, Skulduggery is mourning his wife and child. Serpine didn't kill him and he hasn't become Vile and he's not a skeleton. Valkyrie is in it. She's about 143.**

Skulduggery Pleasant tipped back the bottle of vodka, enjoying the way it burned down his throat while blurring his memory and his pain, making him forget. He hated that this was what he had become. He hated that he needed to drink to forget...them. He hated Serpine. He wanted to watch the bitch burn slowly in a fire while being stabbed.

He felt like he was alone and desperate for something. He was fighting a war. Fighting a war that's constantly raging through his blackened mind. A fight that he was a hairs breadth away from losing. He hated it.

Skulduggery scowled and took another swig from the bottle. He hated himself. Hated himself for being so weak. He was friggen Skulduggery Pleasant!

Valkyrie Cain walked in. She gasped at him and yanked the bottle from his grip. She slapped him across the face and it stung but Skulduggery relished in it. He_ did_ still feel. He _wasn't_ as empty as he always felt.

"Pleasant!" She cried, desperate. She hated it when he was like this. Pretending that he didn't care, thinking that he was worth nothing. Thinking that no one else cared about him. Nefarian had wanted to destroy him and, well, he had bloody succeeded with bloody flying colours.

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie and he saw something spark in her eyes. He felt it too, a realization of what she meant to him. What she was to him. He blindly reached out for her. Silently calling for her, screaming at her to save him, to pull him from the darkest corners of his mind that he was succumbing to a lot recently.

That longing desperation suddenly vanished. Gone. Kaput. And Skulduggery jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. _Her._

It was all because of _her._ The amount of times he had gone to shoot himself but stopped wasn't because he felt like he needed to get revenge of Serpine, or because he needed to protect his people from Mevolent. It was all because of _her._

Skulduggery Pleasant held Valkyrie Cain in his arms silently thanking her.

Valkyrie Cain hugged Skulduggery Pleasant just as tightly, silently wondering what the bloody hell she had just gotten herself into.

But now, Skulduggery was content. He didn't need to burn any more. He doesn't fear death, doesn't fear anything.

**Oh, and for anyone who reads Morganville Vampires I've got a poll on my profile because I want to start doing a fic for good old Morganville. And for those of you who haven't read it. Go, enlighten yourselves on the heart wrenching, heart warming, beautiful MV. You'll never want to leave.**


End file.
